Academia de ricos
by Mae08
Summary: Kaoru, una joven estudiante que consigue una beca en la Academia mas prestigiada de su País, Tendrá que pasar por muchos obstáculos cuando cruce su camino Con butch, líder de los RB4.¿ Podra kaoru sobrevivir a las bromas?¿Podrá mostrar a los RB4, principalmente a Butch que no todo es dinero? Los invito a leer y descubrirlo :D
1. capitulo1

Hola, bueno esta historia esta inspirada en un dorama, de repente muchas lo conozcan, la verdad es que no recuerdo el nombre. La verdad es que la idea de hacer un fanfic apareció solo en mi cabeza, pensé es solo mantenerlo como una loca idea sin embargo karolina, amiga mía del alma insistió en que isiera un fanfic así que disfrútenlo

Ojo: esta inspirado, en otras palabras no es completamente igual. Hay algunas cosas que yo eh agregado

******DIS:** Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen.

* * *

El día comenzaba muy refrescante, el viento soplaba y una fresca brisa entro ocasionando así que cierta joven abriera ligeramente los ojos posando su mirada en el despertador, el cual se encontraba situado a su costado. El reloj marcaba las 6:40, en otras palabras era temprano así que opto por dormir mas, sin embargo, su mama acabaría con su sueño

- ¡buenos días hija, despierta! –saludó la señora que no aparentaba mas de 30 años, mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la agitaba fuerte

- ma... –se quejo ella levemente mientras continuaba tratando de dormir

- oh, vamos alístate que es tu primer día –habló la madre mientras tomaba unas cosas – te imaginas la academia

- no es para tanto ma... –dijo la joven mientras con algo de pesadez poso las plantas de sus pies en el suelo

- no es para tanto –continuó hablando la mujer mientras ingresaba a la habitación – pero si sales en las noticias hija

- si... –susurro – estaré lista pronto –término por decir para luego indicarles que por favor la dejaran sola. Una vez sola se quedo mirando detalladamente el uniforme – academia….

La joven no perdió más tiempo y se vistió, unas ves cambiadas tomo sus cosas y salió de la habitación. Ahí se encontraban sus padres quienes la miraban con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

- hija... –hablo la mama captando la atención de esta – que tengas buen día... –la joven solo afirmo con la cabeza y luego se retiro. Mientras pensaba sobre la academia

- no entiendo que diferencia hay en este academia con las demás... –

Por otra parte, en una mansión muy amplia por un hermoso jardín para ser exactos, se encontraba una limosina estacionada

- butch... ya para –hablo un el pelirrojo mientras miraba a su compañero

- no brick –respondió un pelinegro molesto –este traje me costo mucho

- vamos butch – habló brick mientras lo miraba muy divertido, ah decir verdad su hermano le parecía muy gracioso cuando se enojaba

- claro brick, como a ti no te an derramado nada –

- ah... boomer porque tan callado? –pregunto brick mientras miraba a su amigo rubio callado

- no es nada –respondió

- bueno de todas formas –tomó la palabra brick –ya llegamos...

Mientras con la joven

- increíble, pero que grande es esta acade... –pensó sin siquiera darse cuenta por donde iba caminando ocasionando un choque con alguien

- eh... –dijo el joven mientras miraba en el suelo a la joven

- oye niñata ten mas cuidado –habló el pelinegro de ojos verdes oscuros mientras la miraba serio

- Hay... que dolor –se quejo la joven –yo? Pero si ustedes son los idiotas que se paran como si fueran la gran cosa –

- mocosa se nota que no sabes con quienes estas hablando –habló seriamente butch mientras la miraba molesto

-eso es lo que menos me importa idiota –termino por decir para luego irse lo mas lejos posible

-aish –dijo molesto

La joven seguía caminando muy molesta por lo sucedido ase unos instantes, realmente tipo como ellos la estresaban. Aun así solo entro en su aula, no deseaba que la castigaran el primer día. El día transcurrió muy aburrido pero después de unas horas de sufrimiento todo acabo

- que extraño... no veo nada diferente a esta academia con las demás –susurró, pero de pronto escucho unos ruidos o mejor dicho unos gritos así que corrió rápidamente hacia donde provenía el sonido

-¡basta! –gritó una joven mientras era molestada y golpeada por los alumnos

-pero que... –dijo para luego correr hacia donde la joven y tratar de ayudarla – PERO QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA USTEDES IDIOTAS! –gritó molesta mientras empezaba a golpear a todos los alumnos

- eh... –dijo un pelirrojo mientras miraba como la chica pelinegra golpeaba a todos y nadie podía detenerla

- esa idiota –susurro el pelinegro

La chica avía golpeado brutalmente a todos hasta el punto de hacerlos sangrar. La joven pelinegra estaba muy agitada debido a tantas personas que avía golpeado

- e...estas bien –dijo agitada la pelinegra

- eh...si –hablo la joven alzando la mirada

- menos mal –sonríe la pelinegra mientras la mira detalladamente. La joven tenía un hermoso cabello rubio y unos bellos ojos color celeste, los cuales le hacían recordar al cielo. Tenía una cara angelical a pesar de estar embarrada por harina– como te llamas

- mi...yako –respondió

- lindo nombre –continuo la joven mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla –vamos dijo por ultimo para tomar su mano y llevársela

Unas ves afuera la joven ayudo a miyako con sus heridas limpiándole con un pequeño trapo que tenía guardado en uno de sus bolsillos

- porque...te estaban molestando –pregunto algo incomoda esperando que ella no se molestara ante aquella pregunta. Realmente quería escuchar la respuesta pues sinceramente no entendía porque molestaban a la chica, prácticamente parecía se veía inocente

- yo...por casualidad – respondió miyako mientras miraba hacia el suelo– manche la ropa del joven butch y me dio tarjeta roja

- tarjeta roja –preguntó confundida joven mientras arqueaba una ceja

- cuando ellos te dan una todos se ponen en contra...tuyo –respondió la joven rubia

- que tontos –dijo mientras ponía cara de molestia – me caes bien... te...gustaría ser mi amiga? –preguntó mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

- cla...claro –respondió la joven rubia mientras sonreía dulcemente –como te llamas –preguntó

- oh lo lamento que descortés de mi parte, me llamo Kaoru –se presento, sin embargo su reloj empezó a sonar– oh lo lamento es tardísimo me tengo que ir –dijo mientras retomaba su postura –adiós

- a…dios –se despidió la joven rubia mientras miraba como la pelinegra se iva corriendo –a...miga –termino por decir para luego sonreír

Por otro lado, los chicos se encontraban en una habitación que constaba con una barra una televisión plasma con videojuegos e unas cuantas mujeres. El pelinegro se encontraba jugando dardos mientras el pelirrojo y el rubio se encontraban jugando carreras

-boomer porque te demoraste tanto –preguntó brick con el fin de distraerlo

-me tropecé con una chica –respondió este

- te refieres a la pelinegra –pregunto el pelirrojo seriamente

- pues…si –respondió el rubio

- esa niñata –hablo molesto el pelinegro –recibirá una

- butch –hablo el pelirrojo mientras dejaba de jugar y lo miraba seriamente – otra ves no –el pelinegro solo se limito a mirarlo molesto

- esta bien pero si hace algo mas – hablo mientras lanzaba el dardo y caía en el medio – tarjeta roja

Mientras Kaoru ya había llegado a su casa

- mama, papa – hablo la joven –ya llegue

- hija –hablo alegremente su madre –que tal tu primer día

- bien...supongo –respondió –me retirare a mi cuarto estoy muy cansada

- claro hija –

Avía sido un día realmente agotar, esa se hacia llamar una academia? No, imposible como demonios iba a ser considerada una academia con tales alumnos. Se quedo pensando así por un rato para luego quedarse completamente dormida

Al día siguiente, Kaoru se levanto con un poco de molesta pues no avía dormido muy bien que digamos. Estiro sus brazos y piernas con pesadez y luego se levanto tomando su uniforme y cambiándose. Unas ves lista sale hacia la cocina, toma un pan y se retira para dirigirse a la academia. Había despertado antes para no causarle molestias a su madre

- me pregunto quien será el idiota llamado butch –habló mientras abría su casillero. De pronto vio una tarjeta roja caer de su casillero – eh...

Inmediatamente se empezaron a escuchar susurros como "ya viste que tiene ahí" o "si, ella también la tiene" acompañado de pequeñas risas y corridas. La joven no le tomo importancia y simplemente arrugo la tarjeta y la boto, de pronto escucho unos gritos

- miyako –dijo mientras corría

- ba..Basta por favor –suplicó la rubia mientras era bañada en harina

- otra ves ustedes idiotas –hablo mientras formaba un puño dispuesta a golpearlos sin embargo sintió un rasguño proveniente de atrás – itai... –se quejo mientras tomaba su mano, la cual empeso a sangrar

Todos los alumnos empezaron a reírse mientras cierto trio llegaba observando la escena. Los alumnos continuaron, unos trataban de golpear a Kaoru y otros tiraban de lejos globos con agua y harina. Kaoru por su parte se podía defender bien ella misma pero también tenia que defender a miyako motivo por el cual se le complicaban las cosas

-butch –hablo molesto brick mientras lo miraba

- yo no eh mandado nada –dijo seriamente

- eh... –dijieron confundidos el joven rubio y el pelirrojo

De pronto todos los alumnos apuntaron hacia miyako quien solo iso un chillido esperándose lo peor. Sin embargo tanto ella como todos se quedaron atónicos al darse cuenta que Kaoru recibió todo lo que iba para ella

- ella... la –hablo el pelirrojo en susurro

- protegió –término la oración el rubio

- Kaoru tu... –hablo asustada la rubia mientras veia la escena aterrada

- no te preocupes no dejare que nadie te aga daño –sonrió la pelinegra.

De pronto un liquido carmesí empezó a gotear de la mano de Kaoru asustando mas a miyako, ella rápidamente se limpio y continuo golpeando a los alumnos. Logró derrotar a todos, sin embargo quedo muy herida ya que la avían atacado con navaja sin que ella se diera cuenta. Todos los alumnos aterrados ante aquella escena se retiraron lo más rápido posible. Por su parte, Kaoru le sonrió a miyako y se disculpo con ella mientras se iva corriendo dejándola sola pues no quería que la viera y se continuara preocupando

- no puedo...dejar que nadie me vea asi –hablo kaoru para si misma asi que tomo su maleta y la abrio sacando de ella una chompa. Inmediatamente la tomo y rápidamente se la puso. Continuo caminando hasta llegar al parque de la escuela, de pronto escucho el sonido de un violín – increíble... –hablo mientras escuchaba y miraba atentamente al joven, el cual al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo obserbado dejo de tocar

- buscas algo –hablo el joven pelirrojo mientras lo miraba

- eh..Yo, no –trató de disculparse Kaoru –lo lamento no fue mi intensión

- tu eres –hablo el pelirrojo mientras se la quedaba viendo

- eh... EL AMIGO DE BUTCH –gritó mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice

- me llamo brick –hablo el pelirrojo

- si lose –dijo Kaoru mientras se iba acercando molesta hacia el –eres uno de esos idiotas

- porque estas llena de harina –hablo ignorando lo que ella había dicho antes

- no es de tu incumbencia idiota –

- como sea, tampoco debería hablarte –habló por ultimo dispuesto a irse, sin embargo cuando empezó a caminar Kaoru callo a su costado – eh... estas bien? –pregunto algo preocupado

- eh..Yo ..Si, solo –hablo Kaoru rápidamente – aléjate –término por decir para luego irse corriendo. Brick solo miraba como corría, de pronto se miro sus manos llenas de sangre

- brick –hablo su amigo pelinegro mientras se le acercaba – no as visto a la chica idiota –pregunto

- butch – hablo algo exaltado mientras escondía sus manos rápidamente – no, por?

- ella... –trato de responder boomer, sin embargo butch le tapo la boca y respondio por el

- nada, ahora vámonos –

Mientras tanto Kaoru seguía corriendo sin siquiera ver por donde iba, solo deseaba llegar a su casa rápido. Después de unos minutos ya había llegado

- hermana... –saludo su pequeño hermano shou mientras la veia entrar a su casa, sin embargo kaoru apenas entro a su casa se cayo de rodillas – hermana estas bien! –grito algo desesperado shou

- shou, no ..No te preocupes –hablo con dificultad mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura – por..favor no le digas nada a mama y a papa

- yo .. –

- PROMÉTEMELO –grito Kaoru

- esta .. Bien –respondió su hermano ante aquel grito mientras la miraba muy triste

- gracias –dijo Kaoru para luego retirarse con las pocas fuerzas que tenia hacia su habitación, una ves en su cuarto fue a su armario y saco algunas cremas y vendajes – estoy sangrando demasiado, será mejor que me cure –dijo mientras se echaba la crema y se ponía los vendajes. Una ve terminada se tiro en su cama y quedo profundamente dormida

* * *

Chachan! Espero les haya gustado y disculpen mi mala ortografía si? Reviews (:


	2. capitulo 2

Holaaa, jajajaj bueno aun sigo siendo muy novata en esto de los fanfic y bueno me alegro que les haya gustado a algunas personas, realmente lo aprecio.

Una-demente-suelta:

Holaa, si tienes razon soy una completa novata. Me gusto mucho tu mensaje y pues en algunas ideas concordamos , principalemtne la primera. Amo leer fanfics y creeme que de seguro leere el tuyo

Annimo 2:

Jajaja si momoko aparecera pero por ahora no tendra peso. Primero me sentrare en kaoru. Jajaja si butch es un idiota pero creeme que cambiara mas adelante

claudisty65:

muchas gracias por tu comentaria y si la continuare (:

Cami38

Jajajaja graciaas enserio, si con un cuchillo. Espero te guste lo que pondre

******DIS:** Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen.

En este capitulo sale momoko aunque por ahora no aparece mucho les prometo que pronto tendrá mas importancia al igual que miyako. Bueno no les aburro mas DISFRUTEN (:

* * *

-butch, si tu no le pusiste la tarjeta –habló seriamente boomer mientras posaba su mirada en su tasa – debemos averiguar quien coloca la tarjeta ahí

- si si –respondió sin interés butch mientras continuaba con su juego de carreras

- sucede algo –pregunto brick mientras entraba a la habitación

- nada importante –respondió butch ante la pregunta

- así que crees que no fue algo importante –hablo fríamente brick mientras recordaba sus manos llenas de sangre al tocar a la joven. Ante aquel comentario tanto el rubio como el pelinegro miraron a su hermano confundidos

* * *

El día siguiente Kaoru despertó como si nada hubiese ocurrido y salió lo más temprano para no encontrarse con su pequeño hermano. Había ya llegado a la academia así que empezó a caminar hasta su aula cuando de pronto escucho a unas chicas gritar emocionadas mientras corrían y hasta algunas la empujaban

De pronto en la puerta se vio a cuatro jóvenes entrar, un pelirrojo, un rubio, uno con cabellera mostaza y un pelinegro. El cual al parecer iba adelante. La joven quedo mirando al pelirrojo cuando de pronto el pelinegro paro en seco y miro a un joven

- sucede algo? –pregunto temeroso el joven

- tienes tres segundos –respondió el sencillamente

- eh? Para que –pregunto aun más confundido

- 3, 2,1 –contó. De pronto lo cogió de la camisa –boomer aun te queda jugo

- eh, si quieres –respondió el .De pronto el pelinegro cogió el jugo y se lo embarro en la camisa y sin mas continuo con su camino al igual que todos

- pero que idiota! Porque...porque nadie iso nada, porque se quedan solo obserbando –habló molesta kaoru

- escuche bien? –Hablo una joven molesta mientras se le acercaba –pobre, que aun no sabes nada no?

- ah? –dijo Kaoru con una cara completamente de confusión

- aun no me eh presentado no? –Dijo ella mientras la miraba como si fuera alguien inferior –mi nombre es himeko y ellas son fumika y hayano y somos las más lindas de esta academia. No mas tonteras escuche que llamabas a alguien idiota – dijo molesta

- no me digas que ese idiota es alguien importante –dijo Kaoru con cara de molestia

- niña, cuidado con lo que dices o te puede ir mal –amenazo una mientras la tomaba del brazo –así que trabajas en una lavandería–dijo burlonamente con una sonrisa arrogante

- pues no es lavandería es tintorería –respondió causando así que las jóvenes se rieran – y eso que?

- pues nada, es la primera ves que veo a una hija de una tintorería –respondió himeko mientras se reía –es tan fascinante

- pues mira, no te cobrare nada –

- como es tu primer día y no sabes nada lo pasaremos en alto –hablo fumika

- eh? –dijo Kaoru confundida

- por hablar mal de los RB4 –respondió esta ante su duda

- que? Acaso no puedo decir la verdad, que tienen de grandiosos ese cuarteto de idiotas –

- ay mira niña de tintorería, de verdad no tienes idea de quienes son los RB4 –

- ninguna –respondió Kaoru haciendo que las jóvenes simplemente negaran con su cabeza y se fueran

- cody, es hijo del presidente de la estructura kenji, su fortuna consta de la bienes raíces y la mitad de la isla saiki pertenece a su familia –hablo shou mientras observaba atentamente su computadora

- son conocidos por tener nexos con la mafia –continuo leyendo Kaoru

- son dueños de la mayoría de los clubes nocturnos y bares. Poseen una gran fortuna siendo una de las familias más poderosas del país

* * *

- boomer takashi, iso su debut a los 16 años. Es un pintor nato, la nestu lo selecciono como uno de los 10 mejores artistas. Su abuelo es el famoso aki takashi, su familia es dueña del museo saito

- el museo saito? –Dijo Kaoru sorprendida –le pertenece a su familia? Y cuanto costara un museo?

- mas de lo que te puedes imaginar –respondio su hermano mientras colocaba otra imagen

- esa es una foto vieja del presidente –hablo kaoru mirando confundida la imagen

- ves al niño pequeño en sus piernas, es brick kenji elemento de los RB4, fue hijo del presidene es dueño de grandes compañias y es a quien mas envidio–hablo el pequeño shou mientras continuaba escribía butch ichiro – ya sabes quien es no? Si vives en santadilla as oído hablar de las empresas kanjia es el sucesor de toda esa fortuna, butch kenji es el líder de los RB4

- así que ellos son los RB4 -

* * *

- TUCH CHIRO, ERES UN IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Tienes suerte te haber nacido en una buena familia con cubierto de plata –gritó molesta – gente como tu son una vergüenza PUBLICA! Juro que me tiraría de un edificio si eso significara verte caer IDIOTA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

- uy .. –hablo alguien

- eh .. –dijo Kaoru mientras volteaba – brick kenji?

- sabes eres muy escandalosa, con tus gritos no pude dormir –hablo el mientras se acercaba asia ella

- yo...lo siento mucho imagine que no había nadie –se disculpo sinceramente Kaoru

- tu..Estas segura? –preguntó mientras la examinaba

- de?

- de que te tiraras de un edificio –continuo el

- yo... lo que quería decir es... escuchaste todo –preguntó Kaoru aun mas avergonzada

- lo que dije..-

- lo de butch? Lo de idiotas? – Habló mientras se acercaba a la puerta –por cierto es butch ichiro

- eh ...

- es butch ichiro no tuch chiro, si lo odias por lo menos apréndete su nombre quieres –termino por decir para luego retirarse y dejar a Kaoru completamente avergonzada y molesta

* * *

- aj de donde viene ese olor –hablo una joven –apesta todo el lugar –continuo mientras miraba a Kaoru

- es ella –dijo otra

- oh my good, terrible –

- tintorera, porque trajiste de almuerzo algo tan apestoso – hablo himeko –haya ay comida buena

- si

- y? –continuo la joven

- es tonto comer un almuerzo que cuesta mas de 50 dólares –respondió Kaoru mientras continuaba comiendo

- entonces seguirás comiendo tu apestoso almuerzo? -

- hay algún problema –hablo Kaoru. De pronto la chica empezó a echarle perfume y Kaoru solo se limito a tapar su comida

- SON LOS RB4 YA LLEGARON AAAH –gritó una joven

Así se vio como caminaban 4 alumnos hacia el comedor haciendo que todos se acercaran a mirarlos. Por otra parte Kaoru solo se limito a maldecir en voz baja mientras miraba con molestia y repugnancia a los jóvenes y continuaba comiendo

- disculpa... me recuerdas? –hablo una joven rubia mientras se acercaba

- miyako ..

* * *

- ella vivía en Francia? –pregunto una pelirroja mientras recogía unos platos miraba a su fiel amiga Kaoru

- si, ella es muy bonita parece una muñeca de porcelana –respondio kaoru

- que bien que tengas una amiga, ya estaba preocupada de que alguien se metiera contigo –ante aquel comentario ambas jóvenes rieron

- pues lo isieron ya

- que! –dijo asustada su amiga

- son groseros conmigo pero la verdad lo prefiero así, pasare de incognito hasta que me gradue –

- quien eres tu –hablo su amiga pelirroja mientras la miraba – que as echo con mi amiga. Recuerdo que tú siempre me protegías de las personas que trataban de propasarse conmigo o me trataban mal. Tu siempre hablabas de justicia, que te paso?

- que otra opción tengo –respondió Kaoru a su amiga –si hubiera actuado como siempre mi madre me hubiese matado

* * *

- deja de moverte –habló la madre de Kaoru mientras le colocaba unos pepinos en los ojos –crees que me salen baratos los pepinos, yo estoy invirtiendo estos pepinos en tu rostro

- como una inversión de pepinos? –pregunto confundida Kaoru mientras comía unos que otros pepinos

- oh si, si te conviertes en una belleza el chico mas humilde de la academia es mucho mejor que un empleo mediocre, no lo crees cariño? –

- no me distraigas que estoy planchando –respondió el papa

- ahh –dijo Kaoru para luego sentarse – porque estas planchando mi uniforme, pensé que estabas cansado de planchar todo el día

- eh trabajado quince años en la tintorería y nunca avía planchado un uniforme como este esta tela es solo para los mejores. Kaoru tienes que cuidar muchísimo ese uniforme sin importar donde estés tienes que hacerlo. Esta bien mi hija? –hablo el padre mientras se reía. Kaoru simplemente se limito a rodar los ojos e irse al baño

- no importa si la gente me odia, seguiré defendiendo la justicia me escucharon? RB4 a partir de mañana están muerto

* * *

- son los RB4 –gritaron las chicas mientras se acercaban hacia la puerta. Kaoru por otra parte solo se quedaba mirando

- querido butch, horneé este pastel para usted por favor acéptelo –hablo una joven mientras le extendía el pastel .Butch solo se limito a cogerlo y luego después de unos segundo se lo echo en la cara y continuo con su camino sin embargo alguien se paro en frente de el

- quien eres –pregunto mientras miraba a la joven que se le avía atravesado sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna – no puedes hablar

- si, debo decirte algo. Mas bien te diré muchas cosa –respondió kaoru mientras lo miraba -IDIOTA –grito mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo índice –en tu casa nadie te enseño modales verdad? No espero que seas sencillo pero si amable, si no querías comerlo simplemente debiste rechazarlo y ya. Si eso te molesta piensa en los sentimientos de otra persona

- quien eres –habló fría y seriamente butch – di algo no?

- nada... –respondió mientras les abría paso. Sin embargo brick se detuvo unos segundos se rio y continuo

* * *

Ante tal frustración Kaoru se fue a nadar, ah decir verdad ella era muy buena y esa era la mejor manera que ella tenia para des estresarse

- porque nadas tanto? –preguntó miyako mientras la miraba

- me estoy castigando –respondió Kaoru

- porque?

- por ser una cobarde –respondió –pero hay dos razones por las cual estoy aquí

- así? Y cuales son –pregunto miyako inocentemente

- la piscina y tú –respondió ocasionando que ambas se rieran

* * *

- no corras mientras comes –hablo Kaoru mientras comía el helado que llevaba en manos sin embargo miyako tropezó y cayo – miyako cuidado

Ella no se había lastimado mucho, sin embargo su helado había caído en unos zapatos

- eh... –hablo ella mientras alzaba la mirada – butch ichiro yo... lo siento tanto –habló nerviosa miyako mientras le daba reverencias

- lo sientes, es lo único que tienes que decir niña –hablo butch mientras la miraba –las disculpas no significan nada ni mucho menos arreglan nada

- se que fue mi error... le comprare los mismos zapatos señor –

- tu .. Nadas en dinero acaso –hablo burlonamente butch

- que .. –dijo miyako confundida

- ni así los comprarías, estos zapatos fueron echo a mis medida por un artesano en Alemania –explico butch

- lo lamento mucho, por supuesto are lo que usted me pida –hablo miyako firmemente

- hablas enserio –dijo butch mientras la miraba

- si –respondió miyako

- lámelo –dijo butch mientras colocaba su pie delante de ella

- eh –dijo confundida miyako

- hazlo con la lengua –continuo

- butch ichiro .. –

- dijiste que arias cualquier cosa no? –prosigio butch –entonces aslo

- no hablas enserio o si –interrumpió Kaoru – mira ella no se callo apropósito, ya se disculpo o no?

- habla la hada madrina –se burlo cody

- y quien eres tu? Supongo que eres nueva pues si no lo sabes acá esta prohibido la libertad de expresión –explico butch mientras la miraba

- es la chica del reportaje –le hablo en el odio cody

- jajá valla así que eres tu? –Dijo butch – te imaginaba con una s en tu pecho y una capa, que decepcionante –dijo burlonamente mientras sonreía con arrogancia

- ja .. Pues me encanta decepcionarte

- así que tu idea de diversión es esta no? metete en problemas ajenos –

- ella no es extraña, es MI AMIGA –hablo Kaoru recalcando las palabra mi amiga – creo que en el diccionario de los ricos no existe esa palabra

- amistad? Veamos como funciona esto de la amistad.. Lámelo –hablo butch mientras sonreia arrogantemente

- pero –

- si tu lo ases en su lugar daré por terminado esto –

Kaoru solo vio a su amiga y se empezó a agachar sin embargo se paro rápidamente y con su helado mancho la cara de butch haciendo que este se caiga para atrás

- porque... lo isiste! –exigió una respuesta butch mientras se encontraba en el suelo

- que tengo mas dinero que tu? En realidad ese dinero no es tuyo –hablo Kaoru ganándose la mirada desconcertada de butch – si esta es mi idea de divertirme? Ja, mi idea de divertirme por supuesto es no dejarme de la gente a la que le dan todo NIÑO CONSENTIDO –termino por decir para luego sacar dinero y lanzársela – son 25 dólares por la tintorería y una propina y si no pueden limpiarlo llévala a la mía –dijo mientras se retiraba sin embargo se quedo parada unos segundo y luego volvió y le pego un sticker la cual indicaba el nombre numero y dirección de su tintorería. Sus amigos solo se limitaron a sonreír

- oigan... –hablo butch mientras se quitaba el sticker de la cabeza – voy a acabar con esa IDIOTA –grito molesto

* * *

Los jóvenes se encontraban en su habitual habitación. Cody y boomer se encontraban jugando mientras brick escogía unos cds

- que le sucede a butch –hablo cody mientras miraba a cody

- creo que este día ah sido difícil para el –respondió – ah estado así 4 horas – agrego divertido

- que haces, porque estas tan serio? –pregunto cody ya cerca de butch

- ya no me toques, sabes que mi cabeza esta trabajando –respondió butch mientras continuaba lanzando dardos –estoy pensando en la mejor manera de acabar con esa Kaoru saru o como se llama

- porque no haces lo de siempre y ya? –agrego cody sonriéndole. Butch solo opto por riese y afirmar con la cabeza

* * *

chachaaaaaaan ajajajja bueno no es mucho ya que cuando estaba escribiendo este capitulo la luz de mi casa se fue y aaaaaah fue un horror. Aun asi espero les aya gustado, prometo estar subiendo el otro capitulo lo mas pronto posible (: reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa otra ves jajaja bueno aquí les tengo el tercer capitulo. Me alegro mucho que les guste la historia. Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo ya que me están botando de la computadora jajaja DISFRUTEN (:

******DIS:** Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen.

* * *

- pero que haces! –grito la mama de Kaoru mientras le daba leves golpes en la espalda –todas las chicas que conozco están a dieta

- y porque debería de estarlo! –Hablo indignada Kaoru – tengo mucha hambre

- tienes que cuidar tu figura y hacer dieta. Si tienes buena figura algún buen chico se fijara en ti, dame el arroz

- déjalo ya! –grito Kaoru mientras continuaba comiendo – mi supervivencia es mas importante que una DIETA

- hija las nadadoras deben ser delgadas para ser unas nadadoras! Dame ese tazon ya –grito mientras kaoru comenzaba a correr por la pequeña casa y se encerraba en el baño

* * *

- si estoy gorda que mas da .. –hablo kaoru mientras se miraba en el espejo del colegio. Sin embargo al salir asia la piscina se quedo parada mientras miraba todo muy molesta – PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASO AQUÍ

Sin embargo sin importar nada kaoru se metió en la piscina y empezó a sacar toda la basura que se encontraba en ella, limpiándola así por completo. Una ves terminado se fue a los cambiadores a vestirse cuando 3 chicos la tomaron

- Ah déjenme malditos bastardos –grito Kaoru mientras forcejeaba con aquellos chicos

- Esta es manera de hacer una broma –hablo Brick ganándose la atención de los jóvenes

- Ah..Esto es –hablo un joven

- Oye, los hot cakes aun tienes la receta? –pregunto Brick mientras se acercaba hacia Kaoru

- Si... –respondió kaoru algo confundida

- Mentirosa, ise todo lo que me dijiste pero no se esponjaron –hablo mientras la mira inocentemente

- Usaste harina preparada? –

- Oh lo olvide..Sabes venden la mescla en el súper mercado –hablo ganándose la burla de los chicos –por cierto porque no se han ido

- Es ordenes del joven butch –hablo uno

- Ya váyanse –termino por decir para que los tres jóvenes salieran asustados. El cogió uno se sus abrigos y se lo coloco encima a Kaoru –estas temblando..Harina preparada –dijo mientras se colocaba de pie

- Yo ..Gracias –hablo Kaoru mientras lo miraba

- No lo ise por ti simplemente quería la receta

* * *

- Eh? Brick? –dijo confundido butch

- Si, apareció antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo señor –hablo un joven mientras agachaba la cabeza

- Y quien le pidió ese tipo de cosas –

- Usted nos ordeno hacerlo –respondió otro joven

- Dije que la asuntaran nada más idiotas –

- Lo sentimos mucho realmente –

- Quieren que los expulsen? LÁRGUENSE –grito

- Kaoru...estas bien? –hablo su amiga pelirroja mientras la miraba

- Si, no fue grave

- Que no fue grave? Esos RB4 no solo por ser ricos pueden molestar a los demás. Muy bien Kaoru quiero que me digas si esos presumidos nunca se separan?

- No siempre paran juntos..Digo hay uno que es diferente

- Y quien es? –pregunto curiosa su amiga sin embargo no recibió nada por respuesta

- Butch... ahora que as hecho ahora–pregunto Brick mientras lo miraba pues no era muy normal ver a su amigo tan sonriente que digamos

- Que...vas a ayudarla así como la ayudaste la ultima vez –pregunto molesto butch

- Que dijo –pregunto boomer a cody

- Si no me vas a ayudar mejor no te metas –continuo butch

- Hacerle la vida imposible a una chica no es algo correcto –se defendió brick

- Esa chica no es una persona es un animal – hablo Butch mientras se reía. De pronto se ve como Kaoru se acercaba a ellos muy molesta, al parecer –Miren

- ¿A quien? –pregunto confundido boomer

- Quien más, siempre tengo la razón –hablo butch mientras sonreía arrogante –si vienes a disculparte ya es demasiado tarde

- Ni creas que vengo a disculparme estúpido –hablo Kaoru mientras lo miraba molesta

- Oye lavandera esa es tu idea de una disculpa –

- Dime porque debo hacerlo si es a mí a quien deberías pedirle disculpas –dijo mientras tiraba una toalla sucia

- Que – se puso de pie. Ella simplemente se puso en posición de pelea – que pelearas conmigo

- Te lo advertí y tu no entendiste –dijo mientras tiraba una patada a la cara de butch asiendo que este se cayera al suelo y ocasionando unas leves risas de parte de sus amigos –Escúchame bien idiota! Si vuelves a meterte en mi camino – hablo mientras se arrodillaba – declárate hombre muerto eh! –termino por decir para luego retirarse. Cody, boomer y Brick simplemente se limitaron reían mientras butch miraba desconcertado

* * *

- Pero que divertido, hace tiempo que alguien no ponía en su lugar así a butch –dijo burlonamente Cody

- Sí, pero estas acciones no te hacer recordar a alguien? –pregunto burlonamente boomer

- BRUTE! –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- Que! Como se les ocurre comparar a mi hermana con una cualquiera –dijo indignado butch

- Mm noloce, realmente se parecen -

- Ni de broma –respondió – además…esa chica no puede ocultar que se muere por mí

- Que! –dijeron todos

- Y como llegaste a esa conclusión –pregunto divertido boomer

- Jajá chicos cuando una mujer dice no significa que si –

- Aja...

- Bueno si lo ves de esa manera –dijo Cody mientras tomaba un sorbo a su taza –pero ella dijo que te odia

- Es una forma de decir que me ama –dijo mientras sonreía –es demasiado obvio –dijo sonriendo –piensa que me engaña actuando así. Pues ya verán–

* * *

- dios no debí haberme metido con un idiota como el –hablo para si misma kaoru mientras caminaba escondida pegada a las paredes cuando de pronto cuatro hombres en traje se interpusieron en su camino

- usted es la señorita kaoru? –pregunto uno de ellos

- si –respondió – que se les ofrece –pregunto ella confusa

- tenemos ordenes de que la llevemos –respondió otro

- eh? –pronuncio kaoru confundida para después salir corriendo. Pasaron varios minutos y kaoru se iba escondiendo de ellos usando de ayuda los arboles

- no la an visto? –pregunto un hombre cansado de tanto buscar

- no –contesto otro

- bien rebuscaremos una vez mas

- hi

- ah .. ah, creo.. Creo que los perdí –hablo sin embargo callo al sentir unos brazos – que ..NO SUÉLTENME! –grito mientras forcejeaba por liberarse hasta que sintió un trapo en su rostro y quedo dormida

* * *

- ah..que..que cómodo –hablo kaoru mientras abría los ojos débilmente – e..esperen que hacen! –grito asustadas al darse cuenta de que unas mujeres empezaba a tocarla maquillándola peinándola y vistiéndola

- el joven amo esta que la espera –hablo un señor mientras asía una reverencia

- emm disculpe yo ..estoy en la casa del presidente –pregunto kaoru al ver la casa tan adornada y amplia

- no lo creo –respondió el

- y sabe porque estoy acá? –continuo preguntando kaoru

- ah decir la verdad no lo sé, es la primera vez que el joven amo trae a una mujer. El esta esperándola –

- esperándome? Quien? –pregunto sin embargo el hombre no respondió y solo abrió la puerta indicando que ella pasara. Ella simplemente obedeció y camino hasta el hombre que se encontraba en la ventana hasta que voltio

- no no no ay tu qué haces aquí? –pregunto kaoru frustrada al ver que se trataba de butch

-que pregunta es esa –respondió butch – esta es mi casa –

- un momento –interrumpió ella – tu vives aquí? –pregunto mas incrédula

- claro –respondió el

-qué demonios pretendes hacer idiota –hablo molesta kaoru exigiendo una respuesta

- no pretendo nada –respondió mientras la tomaba del brazo –pero mira la clase de milagros que logra el dinero, hasta una pata fea se vuelve en una gansa

- pero qué demonios te sucede –hablo kaoru mientras se soltaba bruscamente del agarre

- oye niña ..deja de ocultar tus sentimientos –

- eh? –dijo aun mas confundida kaoru

- vamos –hablo él mientras sonreía arrogante mente – no ay nadie mas aquí, sincérate y dime tus sentimientos. Quién sabe, si te confiesas puedo tratarte como la novia del gran butch –

- tu..realmente estás loco –hablo ella

- tu eres la que está mal, sabes cuánto gaste en ti niña –hablo molesto butch – 100millones

- ci..cien millones –dijo exaltada ella –y dime acaso yo te lo pedí IDIOTA! desde el momento que te cruzaste en mi camino sentí una gran MOLESTIA –grito enfadada – Y DAME MI UNIFORME MALDITO PERVERTIDO –continuo gritando – y una cosa mas ..los amigos se hacen de corazón no se compran con dinero

- el dinero lo puede comprar todo, o ay algo que no lo pueda comprar –respondió butch. Kaoru simplemente guardo silencio negro con la cabeza y se retiro de ahí

- que es esto.. ESTO NO SIRVE PARA NADA –grito mientras tiraba todo a su paso –DESPIDE A TODOS, a todos los que la arreglaron y contrata a mejores –

- ellos eran los mejores joven amo –

- no es cierto, entonces contrata a alguien que no mienta –de pronto una abeja empezó a volar –que ..que es eso. Hey no QUITENMELO RÁPIDO SÁQUENLA YAA SAQUENLA –grito mientras se escondía

- ya se fue joven amo –

- se..guro –pregunto infantil e inocentemente como un niño pequeño

- si –afirmo el anciano. Butch por su parte volvió a tomar la compostura

- despide a la culpable –

* * *

Kaoru comenzó a caminar tratando de buscar alguna salida de aquella mansión. Sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Continúo caminando hasta llegar a una habitación muy amplia

- wow.. no..no puedo creerlo. Toda mi casa cabe en este baño, realmente es inmenso –hablo para si misma mientras miraba detalladamente la habitación. De pronto empezó a recordar

_- el dinero lo puede comprar todo, o ay algo que no lo pueda comprar –respondió butch._

Realmente se sentía una idiota, como no pudo responder esa pregunta. El realmente era un niño inmaduro

Kaoru se encontraba caminando, no tenia muchas ganas de ir a la academia la verdad. Cansada se sentó en la banca de un parque

- tu otra ves? –pregunto Brick mientras la miraba

- Brick.. –saludo ella. Brick por su parte se dispuso a continuar con su camino sin embargo kaoru le tomo de la mano – te..te encuentras bien? –pregunto kaoru algo nerviosa

- .. –el simplemente volteo la mirada y quedo callado por unos segundos. Sin embargo kaoru saco un trapo de su mochila y se la coloca en su mano, la cual estaba sangrando.

- cada vez eres más irritante –hablo el ante el acto de ella

- irritante o no déjame curarte –explico ella mientras le colocaba el trapo. Al terminar de curarlo lo quedo mirando unos segundos y luego se fue

* * *

Por fin avía llegado la clase de educación física, Kaoru realmente amaba esa clase, sin embargo en ese colegio no era uno de sus preferidos. Prefirió por su propio bien no participar mientras se encontraba recostada en un árbol mirando a Brick

- Brick... –susurro por lo bajo cuando de pronto unos globos llenos de agua y una pelota le caen. Ante aquel acto se empezaron a escuchar las risas de chicos y chicas. Kaoru simplemente los ignoro a todos, se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño para limpiarse

- hmp –tosió butch tratando de llamar su atención – permíteme –habló mientras trataba de ayudarla, sin embargo Kaoru lo rechazo inmediatamente

- no me toques –respondió ante la acción

- siempre te comportas así cuando alguien trata de ayudarte –pregunta butch algo molesto

- nadie pidió tu ayuda en primer lugar –respondió ella molesta dispuesta a salir

- espera... –dijo butch asiendo que ella se detuviera –porque...porque me odias tanto que no te gusta de mi. Como es posible que puedas odiarme tanto... –

- sabes lo que odio de ti... pues LO ODIO TODO. Odio cuando caminas como si fueras la gran cosa, odio tu cabello rizado que te hace ver ridículo y sabes que más odio? El simple hecho de que ustedes no lleven uniforme simplemente es ridículo. Por eso...por eso TE ODIO BUTCH ICHIRO –

* * *

- 20 MILLONES –gritó la pelirroja asiendo que su amiga se asustara un poco – e irán todos? –

- Momoko que no grites así –reprocho Kaoru – todos menos yo –respondió algo decepcionada –mi familia está en quiebra –

- ah...creo que nos merecemos unas vacaciones –suspiro Momoko mientras dejaba los platos en su lugar. De pronto empezó a sonar su celular – eh? Mama? De...de verdad? genial y kaoru puede venir también? ENSERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS MAMA –termino de hablar mientras colgaba el celular

- Momoko? –hablo confundida Kaoru mientras la miraba

* * *

Le hubiese encantado ir a ese paseo sin embargo sabía muy bien que no tenía dinero pero no le molestaba en absoluto pues al menos lo pasaría con su fiel amiga

- ay no –se quejo Kaoru mientras recogía lo que se avía caído

- ten –hablo una joven mientras le entregaba unas manzanas

- eh ...gra...gracias –agradeció kaoru mientras la miraba –u...un momento tu...tú no eres –

- shh –la callo la joven mientras le colocaba su dedo índice en su boca –

-yo ..tu .. No debiste –explico ella mientras la miraba avergonzada

- tranquila no es para tanto –respondió alegre la joven –cómo te llamas? –

-eh .. –Dijo confundida al escuchar la pregunta – me...me llamo kaoru

- Qué lindo nombre –continuo ella –supongo que ya me conoces verdad?

- si –afirmo rápidamente Kaoru

- y dime... a donde te diriges? –pregunto la joven

- yo..Eh pues.. –Tartamudeo Kaoru – a mi trabajo –respondió en susurro

- un trabajo eh? –dijo mientras sonreía – te molestaría si te acompañase? –

- no ..Claro que no –respondió Kaoru

- bien –termino por decir para luego coger las demás cosas tirada y llevarlas hacia el trabajo

- ya llegue –habló Kaoru mientras ingresaba al restaurante

- Kaoru si que te as tardado no sabes que complicado ah sido el nego…cio –hablo mientras callaba al final – tu eres tsu..tsu TSUMIA MORIKO

* * *

- deja de caminar de un lado para otro –hablo boomer mientras miraba algo estresado a butch

- estas esperando a alguien? –pregunto Cody

- ja! Solo estoy haciendo ejercicio –respondió butch

- y se puede saber porque no viajas en tu jet privado? –continuo preguntando Cody

- es un viaje escolar yo solo quiere seguir con las reglas –explico butch mientras continuaba caminando

- uy uy uy butch asiendo caso a las reglas –se burlo su amigo Cody. De pronto sono el teléfono de butch

-dime ..QUE ELLA QUE! –grito molesto – adonde se fue esa cabeza hueca –

* * *

- así que te llamas Momoko? –Pregunto mientras la pelirroja afirmaba con la cabeza –nunca avía escuchado ese nombre –

- es porque no es muy común por acá –confeso Momoko algo avergonzada

- sabes eres muy linda –dijo sinceramente mientras tomaba el cabello de Momoko –tu cabello tiene un muy lindo color

- gra..gracias –respondió ante el alago Momoko sonrojada –tu.. Trabajo ah de ser lindo –

- pues te diré un secreto –confeso – es divertido sin embargo tiene mucho esfuerzo –continuo mientras la miraba –sabes tu serias una muy buena modelo –

- y..yo?! –exclamo Momoko sorprendida – cla..claro que no, digo tu eres tan linda, carismática e inteligente yo ..no me comparo ante ustedes –

- créeme que si –sonrió –es mas ten –hablo mientras estiraba en su mano una tarjeta – llámame si cambias de opinión

- eh.. –

- por cierto kaoru –hablo moriko ganándose la atención de ella –tendremos una fiesta de bienvenida y me encantaría que fueras –

- yo..esto –hablo ella avergonzada

- me arias muy feliz –hablo ella

- claro .. –termino por decir

- muy bien te espero ahí, mucho gusto Momoko. Nos vemos –se despidió mientras se retiraba del negocio

* * *

- sucede algo butch? As estado muy callado en todo el viaje –pregunto algo preocupado bommer –

- esa niña.. –susurro por lo bajo

- no te preocupes, te relajaras en la fiesta de moriko –dijo cody mientras sonreía – as de estar muy feliz no es asi Brick? –pregunto mientras lo mirada. Sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna

- un momento ..donde esta butch –pregunto confundido boomer al no verlo

- oh no .. –

* * *

chaaaaaachin, bueno eso es todo por ahora. creo que es algo corto pero bueno jajaj espero les guste el episodio. REVIEWS? (ojitos tiernos)


	4. capitulo 4

HOLA, lamento mucho el retraso. Lo que sucedió es que mi maquina o bueno la de mi hermano se malogro y no queria prender :( En fin no les distraigo mucho ENJOY

******DIS:** Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen.

* * *

- ay dios, porque me meto en estas cosas –suspiro algo frustrada Kaoru

- que, otra vez metiéndote en las cosas de los demás lavandera –hablo por sus espaldas una voz muy conocida

- que quieres –respondió molesta ante el .."Saludo" del joven

- que! Acaso no estas feliz de verme –continuo hablando el – oh es que esperabas a alguien más –

- estaba feliz hasta que te vi la cara –hablo Kaoru mientras lo ignoraba y pasaba por su lado

- respóndeme –

- que –

- quien te crees para estar jugando conmigo –pregunto butch molesto

- mira quien habla –respondió ella mirándolo

- yo..yo te doy asco –pregunto butch casi en susurro. Sin embargo Kaoru no respondió nada y ante aquel silencio butch paso por su lado dejándola sola

- Kaoru? –dijo una voz a sus espaldas

- mi..yako –saludo ella – que haces por acá? –pregunto confundida

- fui a inaugurar una tienda –explico ella – te encuentras bien? Te ves muy agitada –

- si no te preocupes –tranquilizo Kaoru al ver la cara preocupada de su amiga. Miyako solo se limito a sonreír y entregarle una caja

- eh? Qué es eso?–pregunto confundida Kaoru

- es un regalo de mi parte –explico ella

- yo.. no puedo aceptarlo –hablo avergonzada Kaoru

- es uno de mis mejores obras así que espero lo uses hoy en la noche –sonrió ella – y tranquila no me tienes que dar nada a cambio

- pero yo .. –trato de hablar Kaoru sin embargo Miyako la interrumpió

- vamos, no podre ir a la fiesta y me encantaría que alguien modelase mi diseño además fue inspirado en ti –

- eh..

- bueno se me hace tarde, nos vemos–se despidió mientras subía a una limosina

- yo..Claro –se despidió Kaoru –otra vez no .. –suspiró ella

* * *

- oh pero que tela tan fina –hablo la madre mientras arreglaba el vestido a su hija Kaoru

- mama.. Déjame ya –pidió Kaoru

- como! Tienes una tela tan fina y no quieres que lo disfrute! –hablo indignada la madre

- mejor me voy sino se me ara tarde –explico ella escapándose –adiós

* * *

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a una bella Kaoru. Llevaba un vestido color verde claro resaltando sus bellos ojos color jade, ganándose así varias miradas principalmente la de butch y de Brick quien sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a ella

- bailas? –pregunto el cortésmente. Kaoru solo afirmo con su cabeza muy feliz y ambos empezaron a bailar – seria mejor si no me estuviera pisando los pies –pensó Brick mientras sonreía

- wow los vestidos si que hacen maravillas –hablo Cody mientras la miraba – tal ves Kaoru me acompañe la próxima ves

Ante aquella escena y aquel comentario butch salió molesto hasta la parte trasera de la mansión mientras tiraba y pateaba todo a su paso sin embargo paro en seco cuando se percato de que un insecto volaba cerca de el

- eh..NO NO ALÉJATE –grito asustado mientras escapaba de este. Sin embargo el bicho se metió en su traje asiendo que se desesperara y callera a la piscina

* * *

- AUXILIO! BUTCH NO SABE Y CAYO A LA PISCINA –grito un hombre ocasionando miradas asustadas por parte de lo invitados. Sin pensarlo dos veces todos corrieron hacia donde se encontraba butch y vieron a Kaoru

- butch! Despierta ya –hablo desesperada –BUTCH ABRE LOS OJOS –grito mientras se lo quedaba mirando unos segundos para luego coger su nariz y darle respiración boca a boca. Sin embargo paro en seco al ver que el abre los ojos y empieza a sonreír –tu.. –hablo molesta Kaoru mientras le tiraba un puñetazo a su rostro

–idiota! Idiota! Idiotaa! Como pudiste a verme engañado.. –

* * *

- ASHU –estornudo butch haciendo que una de sus sirvientas botara un poco de te en la mesa

- lo lamento señor, traeré una tasa limpia discúlpeme –se disculpo la sirvienta arrodillada

-que? –pregunto el ganándose la mirada desconcertada de su mayordomo

- que sucede joven amo esta enfermo? Quiere que llame al doctor kai?–

- nada de eso al contrario –sonrió el – me siento de maravilla. Que preparen el auto voy a la escuela –

- no es común que llegue tan temprano a la escuela –

- los estudiantes deben ser puntuales –respondió el – no as escuchado el dicho a quien madruga dios le da mas dinero –

- voy a despedir a la empleada –

- y porque? –dijo butch

- eh? –pregunto confundido

- mayordomo sei no es muy exigente –continuo sonriendo – Tómeselo con calma, no se preocupe – jaja este es un excelente día –hablo el mientras en la ventana se observaba rayos

* * *

Kaoru se dirigía como todos los días a su piscina sin embargo se paro en seco al ver la piscina

- son patos .. –Dijo confundida – ese BUTCH! –

* * *

Mientras tanto en una sala se encontraba butch sentando frente a un televisor riéndose

- ah estado así desde que llegamos –comento boomer mientras lo miraba

- nunca lo avía visto esforzarse tanto así por alguien –continuo el – pero la pregunta es ..Porque tortura a la estudiante nueva de esa manera. Además .. Kaoru le salvo la vida –

- creo que esa es la manera de mostrar su agradecimiento –

- que dicen .. esta es mi manera de darle gracias si no es así porque estaría prestándole toda mi intención –hablo butch –es mi tiempo y es valioso

- pues no creo que a la gente normal le guste ese tipo de atención

- cállate. Pensé que sin Brick se acabarían los regaños

- si ..Desde que llego Moriko ah andado muy distraído..

- es el amo –hablo cody – pobre brick, aun no ah encontrado a alguien que realmente lo complazca

- ah todo esto –tomo la palabra boomer –donde se abra metido?

- noloce, desde que llegamos ah andado muy distante –

- si ..

* * *

La nieve caía sobre el joven pelirrojo, quien se encontraba tocando el violín. Sin embargo paro al momento que la cuerda se rompió y se fue a sentar a una banca

- no te cansas .. –hablo el al percatarse la presencia de Kaoru

- una ves mi madre dijo –hablo ella ignorando el comentario anterior – que a pesar que no pidan tu ayuda es bueno darla cuando la necesitan –lo mira –ten –le extiende su paraguas – se que no es mucho pero es mi forma de ayudar –termino por decir para luego pararse y retirarse mientras le caía una pequeña lagrima por su mejía

Brick simplemente se limito a caminar por la ciudad mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido hace unos minutos

Un carro manejaba rápidamente sin siquiera fijarse en las personas que iban caminando cuando una joven se atravesó en su camino

- AH –grito la chica asustada mientras se cubría esperando el impacto sin embargo de pronto sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban la cintura y la empujaban

- te .. encuentras bien? –pregunto adolorido brick mientras miraba a la chica. La joven simplemente se sonrojo levemente y afirmo con la cabeza –menos mal .. –se alivio brick mientras se cubría el brazo

- estas herido –grito la joven asustada al ver que la sangre comenzaba a brotar de su brazo

- eh? No te preocupes –respondió brick mientras le sonreía

- .. –la joven quedo callada unos segundos – no –dijo mientras se ponía de pie y rompía un pedazo de su blusa ocasionando así que brick la mirara confundido – no puedo hacer mucho pero estoy segura que esto servirá de algo aunque sea en lo mas mínimo –continuo mientras cubría la herida – listo .. –dijo mientras sonreía. Brick la miraba detalladamente cuando de pronto se escucho el sonido de un celular – bueno? –pregunto la joven al contestar – losiento! Enseguida voy –dijo mientras colgaba se paraba y comenzaba a correr

Brick simplemente miraba como ella se iba alejando, se quedo mirando por unos minutos luego se percato de algo en el suelo y lo tomo

- restaurante saiti .. -susurro mientras leía lo que decía la pequeña pegatina

* * *

- QUE DEJES EL ARROZ –grito una mujer

- QUE NO –grito Kaoru con una olla de arroz en la mano y un poco en la boca mientras escapaba de su madre quien la estaba persiguiendo –

- mama –hablo shou mientras entraba a la habitación – llego esta invitación

- invitación? –dijo la madre parando en seco – a ver .. –Continuo mientras tomaba el sobre en manos – OH PERO SI ES UNA INVITACIÓN DE LA SEÑORITA MORIKO –

- que? –pregunto Kaoru confundida

- dice que es su cumpleaños –continuo leyendo la madre - oh Kaoru debemos buscarte un vestido –

- QUE! –grito asustada ella – oh nononononono ni lo pienses –hablo sin embargo fue en vano ya que su madre no la escucho

Después de unos minuto de probar y probar vestidos aun no encontraban el indicado

- ay dios a pesar de tener una tintorería no encontramos el vestido perfecto –hablo la madre – eso te pasa por no hacer dieta –

- MAMA –grito molesta Kaoru

- que! –Hablo la madre – estas gorda por eso ningún vestido te entra –

- pero .. no son estos los momentos en que el príncipe envía el vestido –pregunto su hermano. Y como si fuera por arte de magia llego una señorita

- la señorita Kaoru Matsubara? –pregunto mientras sonreía

- si .. –respondió Kaoru

- tenga –hablo mientras extendía una caja –buen día –termino por decir para luego retirarse. Todos se quedaron viendo unos segundos la caja y luego la abrieron

- ES HERMOSO –grito la mama contenta al ver el contenido

* * *

Después de unos "horribles" momentos Kaoru al fin se pudo escapar de su madre e ir tranquila a la fiesta. Sin embargo al salir vio una limosina estacionada afuera de su casa

- Kaoru –saludo alegre Moriko desde la limosina

- mo..Moriko–hablo exaltada e impresionada al verla – pero ..Que haces aquí? –pregunto confundida

- vine a recogerte –explico ella

- pero tu.. no debías –hablo ella sin embargo Moriko la interrumpió

- vamos .. –dicho esto Kaoru subió a la limosina

Ambas quedaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que Moriko rompió el silencio

- sabes ..Butch es buena persona, es solo que se siente solo y su soledad lo cubre con violencia –

- solo? –pregunto confundida

- si, desde que ah nacido lo han tratado como heredero, te imaginas que es eso? Se paciente con el .. –termino por decir mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

- .. –Kaoru simplemente no dijo nada y se quedo pensando en aquellas palabras

- yo se que tu .. Lo puedes ayudar –continuo hablando – después de todo .. Brick .. –susurro lo ultimo para luego quedar en silencio

* * *

- donde crees que se haya metido Moriko? –pregunto Cody mientras tomaba una copa

- boooomy dijiste que bailarías conmigo –hablo una chica mientras lo abrasaba

- que, el dijo que bailaría conmigo –hablo otra

- no lose pero esto ya me empieza a molestar –explico boomer

- que haces aquí –pregunto molesto butch al darse cuenta de la presencia de Kaoru

- solo puedo decir que te ves muy linda .. –admitió boomer mientras la miraba

- cierra la boca –hablo rápido butch ante el comentario – aunque la moda se vista de seda mona se queda –

- eh .. Butch –hablo sorprendido Cody –esta ves lo dijiste bien

- gracias a todos por venir –hablo Moriko – agradezco mucho a mi familia y a mis amigos que se encuentras hoy conmigo. Yo..Tengo un anuncio que decir –continuo ella – Decidí dejar el modelaje eh irme a Francia y no estoy segura si volveré. Tampoco seguiré con las empresas de abogados de mis padres ya que decidí salir adelante por mi misma.

Todos los invitados se quedaron impresionados ante aquel aviso y varios empezaron a murmuran entre si mismos

-Eso es todo lo que quería anunciarles espero y sin mas disfruten de la fiesta –termino por decir para luego retirarse acompañada de Brick

-entonces esa era la razón por la cual Brick estaba así –hablo boomer

- pobre.. Debió a verlo sabido antes que todos –continuo Cody. Kaoru no soporto y fue a buscar a Brick para ver como se encontraba

* * *

- veo que aun la conservas –hablo Moriko mientras observaba a Brick con un títere – recuerdas .. nuestro primer verano separados. Dejaste de tratarme como hermana –

- lo que sigo siendo para ti –interrumpió molesto Brick – te eh sido fiel 15 años .. no sabes cuanto me gustaría tenerte en mis brazos .. –

- lose .. –admitió ella – no sabes cuando lo siento –se disculpo. Ante aquella disculpa ambos se miraron a los ojos y se empezaron a acercar poco a poco hasta que ocurrió un beso, cosa que Kaoru vio pues estaba en la puerta. Sin embargo ella solo bajo la cabeza y cerro despacio la puerta

-te veras mal si te desmayas frente su puerta –hablo burlonamente butch

- quien dijo que me desmayare –respondió Kaoru algo molesta

- Kaoru? Estabas aquí –hablo Moriko saliendo de la habitación – porque no entraste? –pregunto

- yo .. Quería agradecerte por todo –respondió ella

- la fiesta? Esta un poco aburrida, planeamos ir a otro lugar vienes? –

- yo…eh –

- esa chica y yo tenemos un paseo pendiente –interrumpió butch

- eso es cierto –hablo Kaoru rápidamente –nosotros..tenemos algo pendiente –explico ella mientras trataba de sonreír –adiós –se despidió mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a butch

- estamos a mano –hablo el

- que hablas, yo te salve la vida –susurro ella

- regresemos –continuo el

- nonono –dijo Kaoru mientras se paraba – 10%

- 50% –

- 25 o nada –propuso Kaoru mientras lo miraba seriamente

- bien .. vamos–

- eh? –dijo confundida Kaoru

- me debes un paseo recuerdas? Ahora vamos –termino por decir para jalarla y llevarla a un bar completamente vacío

- wow realmente es grande pero ..porque no hay nadie –pregunto Kaoru mientras observaba el lugar

- lo reserve para nosotros –respondió butch - ..Después de verlos besándose me pareció que querías morirte –

- una persona como yo no se compara con ella –hablo Kaoru

- y no tienes un buen comportamiento que digamos –agrego el – no tienes gracias ni modales. Es cierto que no hay comparación pero tu no estas mal. Si Brick te hubiese conocido antes que ella se hubiese enamorado de ti –

- estas .. Siendo honesto –pregunto Kaoru

- eres la primera chica que causa interés en el gran butch. Aunque no tengas gracias físicamente ni internamente… iré al baño –

Ante aquel comentario Kaoru se sonrojo levemente y tomo el primer vaso con bebida cerca y lo tomo

-lavandera .. te hablo –hablo butch mientras la miraba sin embargo ella no respondía –que paso –pregunto al personas que se encontraba detrás de la barra

- bueno esa es la razón –respondió el apuntando a un vaso

- lo bebió todo? –pregunto butch algo preocupado

- si –respondió el

- hey.. oye quieres despertarte en este instante –hablo butch mientras la movía levemente

- no soy inteligente, ni bonita ni mucho menos femenina –hablo Kaoru – yo..no tengo tiempo para preocuparme de eso –

- estas ebria –hablo butch mientras la miraba – hey no te duermas ..DESPIERTA –

- jajaja –se rió Kaoru – estoy un poco triste y algo molesta. Eres un idiota butch .. muy malo –dijo mientras le daba pequeñas cachetadas – bien ..Pagare tu deuda. Eres muy amable butch, tu .. me salvaste hoy y como no tengo dinero para pagarte entonces .. –dijo mientras lo tomaba de la camisa, lamia sus labios y se iba acercando poco a poco Asia el. Sin embargo cuando estaba a unos centímetros de sus labios vomito

* * *

-ahh huele a pan horneado –

- tienes buen sentido del olfato –hablo butch asustándola

- eh, que,,QUE FUE LO QUE PASO AQUÍ –grito asustada

- tranquila yo te traje –explico butch

- te estoy preguntando ..QUE AGO AQUÍ –hablo molesta Kaoru al no tener respuesta. Sin embargo butch la ignoro y chasqueo los dedos asiendo que mayordomos aparezcan

- este traje es muy importante. Fue traído desde Milán ase 2 días y ello con las mejore telas existentes –indico el mayordomo

- no estoy de humor para tus bromas –bufo molesta Kaoru

- fue la primera ves que la usaba y también la ultima gracias a quien –hablo butch

Kaoru quedo callada por un momento, entonces recordó

- ya isiste memoria? –pregunto butch con una sonrisa burlona recibiendo una afirmación con su cabeza por parte de Kaoru

- perdón –susurro por lo bajo ella mientras se cubría con las sabanas

- mi secretaria llamo a tu casa pero informo que tus padres no sonaban preocupados –

- joven amo –interrumpió el mayordomo – su madre esta ..

- que pasa –

- acaba de llegar –concluyo el mayordomo ocasionando una mirada asustada por parte de butch

- es muy pronto, como que llego –pregunto butch sin obtener respuesta – ven –dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Kaoru

- porque .. –hablo confundida. Sin embargo butch la ignoro y marco un número en su celular

- emergencia, la bruja acaba de llegar y la lavandera esta conmigo –

- que! Butch si te atrapan –hablo cody

- será tu fin –concluyo boomer

* * *

- el ayuntamiento pide su ayuda para los niños con problemas de riñón y de respiración –

- recházalo –respondió secamente una mujer mayor mientras continuaba ojeando sus hojas – butch esta en su habitación –pregunto la mujer

- si –

- bien –dijo la mujer mientras se ponía de pie y comenzó a dirigirse al cuarto de su querido hijo. Al llegar a la puerta la abrió inmediato y comenzó a examinar por completo la habitación para luego percatarse de la presencia de Kaoru – y ella –pregunto mientras miraba a su butch

- ella es mi invitada, no te entrometas –respondió butch

- es una amiga? –continuo preguntando la madre

- si, es nuestra compañera de la escuela –respondió boomer

- es tan ingenua y tierna que la tenemos como mascota del RB4 –continuo cody

- a que se dedica tu padre –pregunto la mujer mientras miraba fríamente a Kaoru

- eh .. pues –tartamudeo nerviosa Kaoru

- es un hombre de negocios –intervino brick

- asi .. de que –continúo preguntando

- relacionado con la ropa –respondió boomer

- señora es hora de recibir a los invitados –interrumpió el hombre que la acompañaba, al parecer su secretario

- butch necesito que ayudes en la subasta, chicos también pueden ayudar

-bien –respondieron todos al unísono

* * *

Kaoru se sentía nerviosa al estar sintiendo la mirada de la madre de butch toda la subasta sin embargo sus nervios desaparecieron al escuchar un artículo

- los googles de akira –anuncio el hombre

- oh .. ha..habla de los..Los googles de akira joo –hablo emocionada Kaoru ganándose así la mirada de butch quien solo sonrió al ver su expresión

- 1 millón –dijo una señora alzando una paleta

- 2 millones –dijo cody alzando su paleta

- 7 millones –dijo otro señor

- 8 millones –continuo cody

- tengo una oferta por 10 millones –hablo una señorita que se encontraba encargada de los teléfonos –

- 10 millones a la una ...a las dos .. VENDIDO POR 10 MILLONES –

* * *

- butch se ha portado bien? –pregunto la mujer

- parece que si, tiene buenas notas –respondió su secretario

- sabes quien es ella? –pregunto la mujer refiriéndose a Kaoru

- si, es una estudiante que fue transferida a la academia –mintió el hombre

* * *

- ya ya me voy, de todas formas –hablo Kaoru – gracias .. –susurro

- que? No escuche –dijo butch mientras la miraba

- te agradezco todo .. –

- quee? –interrumpió butch mientras sonreía

- DIJE QUE GRACIAS –grito Kaoru molesta

- eres muy ruidosa –

- me retracto –

- que? –pregunto confundido butch

- dije que me retracto –repitió Kaoru – adiós

- lavandera – dijo el mientras hacia que Kaoru volteara y le tiraba un estuche – no bebas tanto y menos si no estoy ahí

* * *

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban reunidos en el aeropuerto para despedir a Moriko

- boomer –hablo Moriko mientras la miraba – por favor cuídate quieres

- tal ves te visite –hablo boomer mientras sonreía

- y espero que sea por una de tus galerías de arte –continuo ella mientras caminaba frente a cody

- no te metas en mucho líos quieres –dijo feliz cody

- ser tan bueno es tu defecto –rio levemente Moriko mientras continuaba

- y de verdad tienes que hacer esto? –pregunto butch – simplemente no te entiendo –termino por decir para ganar una sonrisa de parte de Moriko

- querida Kaoru –hablo Moriko mientras la miraba –no olvides todo lo que te dije –cuídate por favor –se despidió mientras la abrasaba

* * *

- por favor Kaoru –hablo butch

- que ..

- escucha te lo diré una ves así que presta mucha atención … yo –hablo sin embargo un avión paso asiendo que Kaoru no entendiera nada de lo que digiera. Por parte de butch el solo sonrió y se metió a su auto

- que fue lo que dijo –se pregunto a si misma confundida

* * *

- así que as viajado casi por todo el mundo? –pregunto Kaoru mientras daba un bocado a su almuerzo

- si, se podría decir –respondió Miyako mientras reía levemente – mi mama es una diseñadora muy famosa y pues .. Ella para viajando por todo el mundo

- oh, debió ser increíble. Me refiero estar en tantos lugares y con tu madre ..Ah es como un cuento –explico Kaoru

- pues .. –hablo por lo bajo Miyako –solo podía ver a mi mama una vez a la semana, es poco lose pero aun así nunca me sentí solo ya que tenia a mi prima kisuki

- kisuki? –pregunto confundí kaoru

- sí, ella a formado grandes recuerdos en mi infancia a decir verdad. Realmente agradezco tenerla a mi lado –continuo Miyako

- pues.. qué suerte

- y dime que es eso? –pregunto curiosa miyako mientras miraba la comida de kaoru

- es el plato especial de mi mama .. –Deseas probar –pregunto tímidamente kaoru

- claro –respondió alegre miyako mientras probaba un bocado – wow ..nunca había comido algo tan delicioso –sonrió

- el sábado a las 4 frente a la torre –interrumpió butch – si llegas un minuto tarde date por muerta –termino por decir para luego retirarse y ganarse la mirada confundida de ambas jovenes

* * *

- ha ..esta nevando –hablo kaoru mientras miraba al cielo

- mejor vámonos tu padre nos espera –interrumpió la madre

- un momento.. no puede ser, claro que no ..NO! –murmuro kaoru

- que tanto murmuras –pregunto su madre mientras la miraba

- mama .. Existe la posibilidad de que alguien espere 4 horas en este clima –pregunto kaoru

- que?! Claro que ninguna persona cuerda aria esto a menos que sea loco –respondió la madre

- ya..NO! espera el esta loco –dijo kaoru mientras entregaba las cosas a su mama y abría un paraguas

- hey kaoru adonde vas?! –pregunto su madre confundida

- te veo en casa mama –se despidió mientras se alejaba corriendo

* * *

CHAAAAAAACHIN :DD eso es todo por ahora, mañana estaré subiendo el próximo capitulo espero les aya gustado. REVIEWS? (ojitos grandres)

Cami38:

JAJAJAJA Muchas gracias por tu review y si soy peruana chocada virtual. Enserio eres de lima? jajaj que coincidencia yo también

annimo 2:

JAJAJAJ no odies al pobre de butch , ya tendrá su merecido

29:

Jajajaja no le sucedera nada malo a kaoru .. por ahora je. Espero te guste el capitulo


	5. capitulo 5

HEYYYY (: como les prometi aca esta el otro episodio

**DIS:** Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen.

* * *

- hey kaoru adonde vas?! –pregunto su madre confundida

- te veo en casa mama –se despidió mientras se alejaba corriendo

Kaoru comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada hasta que lo vio

- tienes idea de la hora que es –reprocho molesta kaoru mientras lo miraba

- eso debería preguntarte –se defendió butch – llegas 4 horas tarde ..

- nunca dije que iba a venir –

- pero viniste .. –

- y si no lo asía –continuo reprochándolo kaoru

- pero lo isiste .. además, no te deberías enojar! Pude haber muerto –

- levántate, te comprare una bebida o sino te enfermaras –dijo kaoru sin embargo no tubo respuesta alguna – levántate rápido .. ya! –

Dicho esto ambos comenzaron ha caminar hasta la torre que se encontraba a escasos paso de ahí

-toma –hablo kaoru mientras le extendía un vaso de café que avía comprado de la maquina. Butch simplemente miro el vaso – es perfecto por 15 soles –continuo kaoru

- hey también te gusta estafar a la gente –hablo butch mientras la miraba

- solo tómatelo quieres? El café de aquí es bueno –dijo kaoru mientras levantaba su pulgar

* * *

- wow .. –dijo butch mientras miraba el cielo. Ambos se avían ido a lo más alto de la torre

- te lo dije es como tomar un café en la torre de parís –sonrió kaoru –mira eso estrellas .. –hablo mientras señalaba el cielo

- JA esas son satélites niña tonta –se burlo butch

- ah de verdad que eres inepto, como van a ser satélites son estrellas –

- no miento esos son satélites –

- no necesito que me des una clase de astronomía –dijo molesta kaoru

- eres muy tonta –

-no, tu eres el tonto –

- no, eres mas –hablo algo molesto butch

- nooo tu eres mas

Un señor caminaba mientras se dirigía a ver si alguien se encontraba aun en la torre sin embargo se distrajo cuando su celular sonó y simplemente cerro

- eh –dijo kaoru al ver que las luces se apagaron

- que pasa? –pregunto butch confundido

- porque no hay luz –susurro kaoru mientras se dirigía a la puerta – oiga señor todavía hay gente dentro –grito sin recibir alguna respuesta – hay hay hay butch ayuda esta cerrado –

- estas segura? Trataste de abrir? –pregunto butch mientras se acercaba a la puerta tratando de abrirla sin embargo esta no cedía

- ay ..ay ay –

- deja de hacer alboroto, llamare a alguien para que venga aquí –dijo butch mientras buscaba su celular

- si no llego temprano a caso mis papas me van a matar –hablo para si misma kaoru

- donde deje mi celular –se pregunto butch mientras lo buscaba

- no..no lo trajiste –dijo kaoru mientras lo volteaba a ver

- el tuyo –

-yo ..yo no tengo celular –respondió algo avergonzada kaoru

- esto es el colmo todo el mundo tiene uno –hablo molesto butch – esto es tu culpa –

- como te atreves a decir eso –dijo indignada kaoru – quien fue el tonto que espero por horas debajo de la nieve –

- es que no me gusta rendirme –se defendió butch ante la acusación – además para tu información es la primera ves que hago esto –

- que –dijo kaoru mientras callaba, butch por otra parte solo siguió asiendo fuerza a la puerta

- que vamos hacer –pregunto butch mirando asia otro lado

- … -kaoru callo un momento y luego grito – oiga señor

- porque gritas

- bueno tenemos que llegar ahí –indico kaoru mientras subía las escaleras

- hay – hablo butch mientras tosía

Ambos subieron las escaleras y entraron a la pequeña cabina que se encontraba ahí

- hay, que frio –se quejo kaoru por lo bajo mientras se sentaba lejos de butch quien seguía tosiendo –oye .. muévete quieres –

- no quiero –fue lo único que respondió butch mientras continuaba tosiendo. Kaoru solo suspiro y se sentó a su costado

- lo siento.. –susurro kaoru mientras agachaba la cabeza

- que ..

- lo siento mucho, es mi culpa que estemos pasando por esto –se disculpo ella

- bueno al fin lo aceptas –dijo butch ganándose así la cara molesta de kaoru

- pero es que es tan extraño que me hayas estado esperando bajo la nieve por 4 horas que nadie se preocupo por ti .. en donde esta tu mayordomo tu guardaespaldas cuando los necesitas –pregunto kaoru mientras lo miraba

- los mande a casa .. –respondió butch

- que

- quise hacerlo como una persona normal –explico butch

- no entiendo porque te complicas tanto –dijo confundida kaoru

- oye kaoru –

- QUE! –grito molesta kaoru

- puedo ser sincero contigo –hablo butch mientras la miraba a los ojos

- sincero ..conmigo? –pregunto confundida kaoru, entonces butch se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella – que ..si desde ahí

- yo .. creo que estoy –dijo mientras se caía en su hombro

- siempre buscas la manera de acercarte –hablo molesta kaoru – ah ..eres un aprovechado tu pretendes lograr algo con esto? –pregunto molesta – oye no te quitaras –dijo kaoru mientras buscaba algo dentro de su bolsillo – bien si no te mueves a la cuenta de 3 yo soy capas de .. –tomo un lapicero – una ..dos ..dos y medio dos y tres cuarto ..tres ..tres..TRES –sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna de butch y lo empujo. Este empezó a toser fuertemente así que kaoru lo miro – oye .. –entonces extendió su mano y le toco la frente –ardes en fiebre, oye butch estas bien?

- me siento mal –fue lo único que dijo butch

- te sientes mal? Claro estuviste en el frio .. –susurro kaoru

- siento frio ..- kaoru se quito la maleta que llevaba en la espalda, saco todas las frazadas que tenia y lo empezó a cubrir

- que estas haciendo –pregunto butch al ver la acción de kaoru

- te mantra caliente si te cubres la cabeza .. mi mama me lo enseño –explico ella

Así paso la noche y ambos se quedaron dormidos, sin embargo después de un rato butch despertó y vio el lapicero en el suelo así que lo tomo. Después de tomarlo cubrió un poco a kaoru para después quedarse mirando el lapicero sonreír y luego destaparlo

La mañana ya había llegado así que el señor subió y encontró a ambos jóvenes que dormían dentro de la pequeña cabina

- te llevare a casa –hablo butch rompiendo el silencio

- como crees, de todas maneras debo pensar en la escusa que les inventare a mis padres creo que mejor tomo el autobús –indico kaoru mientras miraba hacia otro lado

- yo puedo ayudarte se me ocurre una idea –dijo butch mientras se acercaba y le susurraba algo recibiendo una patada por parte de kaoru antes de irse

Por otro lado, muy cerca de ahí se escucharon el sonido de algunas cámaras

* * *

- lo siento mucho fue mi culpa , mama papa perdónenme por favor –se disculpo kaoru mientras se arrodillaba en la entrada de su caza

- 1 2 3 –dijo su pequeño hermano mientras tiraba confeti

- como que fue tu culpa no sabes a quien salvaste el día de ayer –hablo la madre mientras sonreía

- al heredero del grupo kanjia –continúo el padre

- salvar al heredero del grupo .. es como salvar la economía de nuestro país porque deberías avergonzarte te mereces un premio –explico la madre – y aquí esta

- como llego esto aquí –preguntó desconcentrada kaoru

- que quieres decir .. nos lo dio como se llama .. –

- butch ichiro –interrumpió su pequeño hermano

- el joven butch ichiro nos indico que estuvo toda la noche contigo y nos envió todo esto y nos dijo que no te regañáramos –explico el padre – esto debe ser la forma de disculparse de la alta sociedad ,es tan educado que prometió visitarnos –

recordando

_- ya que pasamos la noche juntos .. yo debería hacerme cargo de este asunto –susurro butch en su oído recibiendo una patada por parte de kaoru_

* * *

Tienes un mensaje , kaoru esta saliendo con butch ichiro . el novio de kaoru no es mas que butch ichiro . Kaoru ascendió a novia de butch ichiro. Kaoru subió de nivel socialmente

- ahí esta – dijeron unas chicas al ver a kaoru quien se acercaba caminando –hola kaoru –saludo la chica mientras le sonreía. Kaoru ante aquel acto miro extrañada y devolvió el saludo

- kaoru hola –saludaron otras mientras mas chicas se iban acercando

- buenos días –saludo kaoru mientras trataba de alejarse de ellas

- toma es para ti –hablo otra chica mientras le entregaba un jugo. Kaoru confundida volteo atrás y luego salió corriendo

- que es eso –preguntó al ver a la gente reunida

En la televisión decía kaoru matsubara es novia de butch ichiro

- butch ... ese rumor es cierto? –pregunto boomer mientras lo miraba

- no es cierto eso no es verdad. Todo esto es un malentendido

- si ..todo es verdad –dijo mientras colocaba su brazo sobre su hombre y la jalaba. Sus amigos se miraron entre si y simplemente sonrieron

- kisuki? –dijo miyako al ver a su prima seria

* * *

- butch vas enserio? –pregunto boomer curioso ante aquel anuncio

- en que –pregunto butch

- hablo de kaoru –continuo boomer

- por supuesto que voy enserio –dijo butch

- tu sabes lo que significa y lo dices muy tranquilo –hablo cody mientras lo miraba

- tu sabes que el matrimonio es puesto por nuestros padres solo podemos tener noviazgo lo recuerdas? –pregunto boomer

- es así como habla un verdadero hombre? Ja valla ustedes son unos engreídos y no pueden actuar solos –se burlo butch

- y para ti que es un verdadero ..hombre? –pregunto cody

- es un hombre que es responsable desde el principio .. –hablo butch

- hasta el fin? –interrumpió cody

- claro .. hasta el fin –sonrió butch

* * *

- kisuki? –dijo kaoru confundida

- si, recuerdas que te hable de ella ase poco pues .. esta aquí –sonrió miyako

- así que tu eres kaoru.. –Hablo la nombrada kisuki – por cierto miyako tu madre también esta aquí

- que –dijo impresionada al escuchar a kisuki

- si, es mas te esta esperando en casa –

- ENSERIO –hablo más feliz miyako – kaoru yo .. –

- tranquila anda –hablo kaoru mientras le sonreía

- muchas gracias –se despidió mientras se retiraba

- y .. te gusta bailar? –pregunto kisuki mientras sonreía

- eh? –dijo confundida kaoru

* * *

- hey momoko.. Vas a algún lado? –pregunto un hombre tras la cocina

- no voy a ningún lado de que estas hablando –reprocho molesta – bienveni .. –saludo sin embargo callo al darse cuenta de quien se trataba

- hola –saludo brick mientras le sonreía

- tu .. –fue lo único que dijo momoko al verlo

- ten –dijo mientras le extendía un sticker – se te callo la otra ves –

- así que ahí estaba –susurro para si misma momoko – gracias –agradeció mientras sonreía – yo.. como podría agradecerte lo de la otra ves–pregunto momoko algo nerviosa

- un día –respondió el mientras sonreía

- eh? –dijo confundida momoko al escuchar la respuesta

- que tal si me pagas con un día –dijo brick mientras sonreía – soy brick –se presento el

- mo .. –

- MOMOKO TU MADRE LLAMA –grito el señor desde la cocina

- VOY –grito ella mientras volteaba – lo lamento yo .. –

- descuida –dijo brick mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta – pronto nos veremos –termino por decir para luego retirarse

- claro .. –susurro momoko con un leve sonrojo

* * *

Kaoru se encontraba en un club nocturno mientras miraba como un grupo de jóvenes cantaba y bailaba en el escenario

- ten –le entrego kisuki – quieres que bailemos?

- ah? –pregunto kaoru al no poder escucharla por el sonido de la música

- que si quieres que bailemos –pregunto ella cerca de su oído

- es la primera ves que vengo aquí solo quiero ver la vista –respondió kaoru mientras sonreía

- ya, entonces no demoro espérame –kaoru solo afirmo con la cabeza y busco un lugar donde poder sentarse

Por otra parte del club kisuki simplemente la miraba detenidamente asta que una joven tropezó con ella

- lo siento mucho –se disculpo ella recibiendo una cachetada por parte de kisuki

- que?! No te gusto .. si no eres bonita entonces fíjate en lo que haces. Te sientes tan segura de ti misma para venir a un club como este?! Eres fea y ridícula –dijo mientras le tiraba su bebida encima – ups

Kaoru por otra parte continúo caminando hasta que choco con una guitarra tirándola al suelo

- lo siento –se disculpo rápidamente ella

- tranquila no es para tanto –hablo el joven dueño de la guitarra – ase mucho calor no crees? –pregunto el joven recibiendo la afirmación de kaoru

* * *

- hay –suspiro kaoru mientras lo miraba, el joven por su parte simplemente se dedico a tocar su guitarra. Ante aquel acto kaoru recordó a brick y agacho la cabeza

- deseas? –preguntó el joven mientras le ofrecía una botella

- gracias –agradeció kaoru mientras sonreía y tomaba la botella

- después de esta melodía bajaremos –hablo el joven recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de kaoru. Sin embargo su vista de kaoru se empezó a nublar y acto seguido callo al suelo

* * *

- hay ..que dolor –se quejo kaoru mientras se levantaba – ahh –bostezo. De pronto se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en su cuarto así que empezó a examinar la habitación. Entonces encontró algo escrito en el espejo – gracias por una noche tan placentera –susurro para si misma kaoru – no… NO ES IMPOSIBLE –grito asustada

* * *

- porque quieres que usemos el uniforme de la escuela? –pregunto confundido boomer

- usar el uniforme de ves en cuando es bueno –respondió butch

- y tu cabello .. lo vas a lacear todo? –continuo preguntando boomer

- ya llevas mas de 2 horas .. no me digas que vas a hacerlo todos los días –hablo cody

- en algún momento de la vida hay que cambiar –respondió el – muy lacio

- entendido –respondió su estilista. Butch simplemente sonrió mientras recordaba

_porque...porque me odias tanto que no te gusta de mi. Como es posible que puedas odiarme tanto... –_

_- sabes lo que odio de ti... pues LO ODIO TODO. Odio cuando caminas como si fueras la gran cosa, odio tu cabello rizado que te hace ver ridículo y sabes que más odio? El simple hecho de que ustedes no lleven uniforme simplemente es ridículo. Por eso...por eso TE ODIO BUTCH ICHIRO –_

- ahora – indico butch mientras caminaba junto con sus compañeros

* * *

- hay .. no no, no es cierto,. Porque no puedo recordar nada de anoche? –se pregunto así misma –sin embargo de pronto sintió como unas manos la cojean – oigan que les pasa suéltenme antes de que me enfade –hablo molesta

- que dijiste eres una persona muy manipuladora –hablo himeko mientras la miraba con repugnancia

- es así como le pagas –continuo hanayo

- por eso no me junto con los pobres –hablo himeko

- esperen no eh echo nada para merecer esto –dijo kaoru confundida

- dices que no paso nada eh, si mientes a butch ichiro es como si nos insultaras a todos –hablo molesta fumika mientras jalaba a kaoru y la tiraba al suelo. Kaoru simplemente alzo la vista y vio en el televisor unas fotos de ella con un hombre

- jamás dejaremos que nos insultes y te burles de nosotros eres UNA CUALQUIERA –grito molesta himeko

- que les pasa –pregunto butch molesto al ver como se burlaban de ella– porque la molestan

- butch ichiro no dejes que te engañe mira la verdadera rata que es –hablo himeko mientras señalaba al televisor

- no butch .. esto no es cierto –dijo kaoru mientras se atravesaba en el aparato –eso es un malentendido –

- sales en la fotografía como puede ser un mal entendido –pregunto butch mientras la miraba

- no..no lose .. creo que alguien me metió en una trampa –trato de explicar kaoru

- no me digas que tu eres ese tipo de chica .. si fuera una t creo que TU NO ERES UNA TONTA Y TE DEJAS ENGAÑAR –grito molesta butch

- mira butch .. en realidad no me interesa si me crees o no. No se porque me doy la molestia de darte tanta explicaciones –hablo kaoru. Butch la tomo de la cabeza y la obligo a mirarla

- solo tengo una pregunta ..eres la de la fotografía?.. dime la verdad –exigió, kaoru sin embargo no respondió nada – me dijiste que no te importa si te creo no? Bien! tienes razón tienes toda la razón,. De ahora en adelante no te conozco –termino por decir para retirarse seguido de cody y boomer

- eres una cualquiera –hablo una chica

- pobretona tonta –insulto otra. Kaoru sin embargo solo se limito a mirar el lugar por donde butch se avía ido

* * *

Butch se encontraba molesto, así que simplemente tomo su auto y sin siquiera fijarse de quien se atravesaba en su camino arranco

- hay que acabar con esto –hablo boomer – de lo contrario va terminar matando a alguien

- nunca lo avía visto comportándose de esa manera .. desde que se caso brute –hablo cody

- rapido si –

* * *

- kaoru –llamo miyako mientras ingresaba al restaurante

- lo.. lamento pero esta en su descanso –explico momoko

- ay no .. –suspiro miyako

- tu .. eres su amiga? –pregunto curiosa momoko al recordar la descripción que le daba su amiga kaoru

- yo..si –sonrió alegre miyako

- puedes esperarla si gustas –indico momoko mientras le entregaba el menú

- gracias –agradeció ella – y dime .. de donde conoces a kaoru? –pregunto curiosa miyako

- somos amigas desde jardín de niños –respondió momoko alegre – tu eres miyako verdad? –pregunto algo avergonzada, realmente parecía una muñeca

- si –respondió alegre ella – como te llamas? –pregunto

- momoko –sonrió alegre – son una gran fan de tus diseños, los veo por televisión todos los días –

- gracias –respondió ella mientras reía levemente – sin embargo ..

- dijiste que lo conociste en el club no es cierto? –pregunto boomer mientras ingresaba al restaurante

- KAORU –grito miyako al verla entrar

- eh ..miyako? –dijo confundida al verla

- lo lamento –se disculpo ella mientras agachaba la cabeza – yo se quien es el hombre ..veras ase unos días lo vi por mi casa –hablo ella mientras la miraba apenada

- quien es –pregunto rápidamente cody

- se llama moto see y trabaja en el dragonstain –explico ella

- vamos –dijo cody

- oigan esperen –hablo kaoru

- nos aremos cargo ..gracias –agradeció a miyako mientras le sonreía

* * *

- tu no eres amiga de kaoru, como puedes hablar así de ella –pregunto butch mientras la miraba

- porque ella te alejo de mi –respondió kisuki, sin embargo butch simplemente se limito a voltear para irse –por favor no me dejes –pidió ella mientras lo abrazaba

- suéltame .. –dijo molesto mientras la alejaba y recordaba

_- no butch .. esto no es cierto –dijo kaoru mientras se atravesaba en el aparato –eso es un malentendido –_

* * *

Kaoru iba manejando tranquilamente con su bicicleta, ese día regresaría sola ya que miyako tenia que hacer unas confecciones a sus vestidos cuando de pronto apareció una cadena haciéndola volar. Los chicos al verla en el suelo comenzaron a gritar y a reírse de ella

- eso es todo .. háganlo QUE ESPERAN –grito kaoru asiendo que todo el mundo comenzara a tirarle globos y la bañaran con un extintor. Mientras tanto kaoru iba recordando los momentos en que brick siempre llegaba ayudarla – ya no creo que alguien venga .. no le importo a nadie ..por favor que alguien me ayude –se dijo a si misma kaoru

- QUE HACEN! LÁRGUENSE DE AQUÍ –grito molesto butch mientras golpeaba a todos los que se encontraban ahí burlándose de kaoru y se acercaba a kaoru

- lo siento ...perdon –susurro butch mientras la abrazaba. Luego la cargo y la llevo en brazos

- soy..Inocente confía ..en mi –susurro kaoru

- no tiene importancia, solo cierra la boca –hablo butch

- aun no me crees? –pregunto ella

- por supuesto que confió en ti –respondió butch

* * *

- ya yo lo hago –dijo kaoru tratando de alejar a butch

. te vas a quedar quieta o te ato? –amenazó butch - Eres tonta o ignorante? porque no escapaste cuando podías –reprocho algo molesto butch –a veces me pareces muy tonta

- hablar así te ase sentir mas hombre, TONTO –grito molesta kaoru molesta kaoru –NO NECESITO QUE ME LO RECUERDES

- cierra tus ojos –indico butch

- ARDE –grito adolorida

- calla –dijo mientras pasaba una toalla por su rostro, sin embargo repentinamente su corazón empezó a latir rápido –termina de limpiarte tu –dijo mientras le aventaba la toalla

- que, tu .. ERES UN LOCO –grito kaoru. Butch simplemente ya fuera de la habitación se recostó en la puerta y sacudió su cabeza mientras tocaba su corazón

* * *

Butch se encontraba mirando por la ventana cuando de pronto entraron boomer cody y kisuki. El tomo un anuario y de pronto recordó cuando era un niño

- desde muy pequeña me eh sentido muy miserable –hablo ella –desde aquel día yo no quería salir de mi casa, siempre eh vivido con miedo .. yo solo quise que tu por primera ves .. –

- eres un asco de persona –hablo butch mientras la miraba – eres perteneciente a la familia gotokuji .. que vergüenza –continuo butch – eres un monstro y como tal caerás –termino por decir para luego retirarse

* * *

- que eh! Dime a que viniste –pregunto kaoru al ver como butch ingresaba a la habitación

- vine porque tengo algo que hacer –respondió el

- algo? No te creo –hablo kaoru mientras buscaba su uniforme

- pasa algo? –pregunto butch al verla examinar la habitación

- es que .. porque siempre me traes sin permiso a tu casa? –pregunto algo molesta kaoru

- tenias harina por todo tu cuerpo y heridas también, además mi secretario llamo a tu casa –respondió el – además .. tire a la basura tu ropa así que no se te ocurra buscarla

- la tiraste .. tiraste todo .. lo único que tenias que hacer era limpiarla –

- y como pretendes hacer eso

- porque no .. si soy la hija de UN TINTORERO –

- hay ya cállate –dijo butch mientras tapaba la boca de kaoru y la sentaba en la cama – como un cuerpo tan pequeñito grita tan fuerte

- butch porque te grito ..

- es que gritas demasiado jaja eres toda una rareza kaoru –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

- que .. que haces .. estas encima de mi, quítate! –dijo mientras se cubría

- ven acá –

- Ah..ah –se quejo levemente

- deja ver tu pierna -hablo el mientras comenzaba a curarle las heridas quedándose así kaoru profundamente dormida recibiendo así un beso en la frente de butch

* * *

- ah .. que mal me siento –se quejo kaoru mientras se estiraba, cuando voltea ve como varias empleadas y el mayordomo la miraban

- le trajimos su uniforme y sus cosas, solo hay una cosa que necesitamos de su aprobación el mayordomo

- y eso es ..

De pronto kaoru se encontraba en la sala de la mansión manejando una bicicleta

- esta es muy diferente a la que yo conduzco –dijo kaoru mientras se bajaba de la bicicleta – 18 millones?! .. mi bicicleta era normal, muy normal no costaba tanto

- lo lamentamos señorita el joven amo pidió que reemplazáramos todas sus cosas exactamente iguales –indico el mayordomo

- em .. oiga y butch? –pregunto kaoru al no verlo

- no se preocupe el joven amo salió temprano –explico el mayordomo

* * *

- hermana eres tu? –pregunto shou mientras abría la puerta. Al ver a butch parado afuera cerro la puerta y corrió de inmediato a su computadora – bu..but

- que sucede? –pregunto su padre al verlo tartamudear – NO TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE LA COMPUTADORA –reprocho su padre

- esta aquí ..el RB4 –hablo el

- que ..CARIÑO –grito al ver en la computadora de quien se trataba

- no sirve de nada solo comerás una ves –grito desde la cocina mientras miraba por la puerta tirando el cucharon al darse cuenta de quien se encontraba ahí

* * *

CHAAAAAAAAAAACHIN JJIJIJ ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO :3

Cami38:

Jajajajaja quien sabe de repente nos crucemos. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero te aya gustado el episodio

Anonimo 2:

JAJAJA descuida


	6. capitulo 6

HOLA, LES TRAIGO UN CAPITULO MAS. LOSE LOSE MUCHO TIEMPO, ES QUE ANDABA ESTUDIANDO PERO YA TENGO TIEMPO: D ESPERO LES GUSTE AUNQUE ESTE ALGO CORTO

**DIS:** LOS PERSONAJES DE DEMASHITA! POWERPUFF GIRLS Z NO ME PERTENECEN

* * *

– hey, comen esto como acompañamiento? –pregunto butch mientras observaba el pequeño trozo de pescado. Ellos simplemente afirmaron con la cabeza. Llevo el pequeño trozo de pescado a su boca y luego se lo comió – esto .. que clase de bicho es? –

– No es un bicho si no es un pescado –hablo el pequeño

– que clase de pescado es así de pequeño? –volvió a preguntar el

– se llama anchoa, ah supongo que alguien como usted nunca había oído hablar antes de el –hablo en padre mientras daba una leve risa

– No sabemos lo que come un joven rico, así que al menos coma esto por ahora

– ¡Ah! Se que es esto … esto es tru… cha?

– OH!

– Conoce la trucha –dijo alegre el padre

– No se come así –susurro el padre para si mismo mientras sonreía

* * *

Miyako caminaba junto a kaoru como era de costumbre por la academia hasta que tomaron su brazo y la jalaron hasta el comedor, mientras le apuntaban hacia el televisor el cual decía "Descubrimos el oscuro pasado de la feo kisuki" "kisuki lleva a la quiebra a la familia gotokuji"

– que .. –fue lo único que dijo al ver el televisor

– Miyako ¿Cómo pude kisuki hacerte eso? –

– Existe una línea que no se debe cruzar en esta vida no lo crees? –

– quiero decir imagínate todo lo que tuvo que hacer para lograr esa quiebra siendo tu propia prima –hablo himeko mientras acariciaba su mejilla

– Dicen que muchas personas querías acabar con la familia gotokuji pero su propia sobrina? –continuo otra

– Si yo fuera su prima o algo de ella no lo pensaría dos veces para alejarme de ella –

– Miyako .. –susurro kaoru mientras la miraba. Sin embargo ella ni se limito a responder y salió del comedor sin decir nada – MIYA .. –grito mientras trataba de alcanzarla sin embargo butch tomo su mano y la jalo

– Escuchen todos. Bajo el nombre de los RB4 de esta academia, tengo que anunciarles. Anuncio oficialmente que esta chica, de nombre kaoru Matsubara es mi novia ahora –

Ante aquel anuncio algunos comenzaron a aplaudir y otros, por decir las chicas comenzaron a desmayarse

– que! – dijo ella mientras le daba leves golpes en el pecho

– Escuchen! Entonces a partir de hoy si le hacen algo a kaoru es como si me lo estuvieran haciendo a mi también. Ni se les ocurra intentarlo ¿escucharon? –

– si –respondieron algunos

– ¡Escucharon¡ –

– si –terminaron por responder todos

– yo me opongo a esa decisión –dijo alguien a sus espaldas

– Brick –dijo boomer mientras lo miraba

* * *

– ¿La señorita kisuki? –pregunto una joven, al parecer era un sirvienta

– si .. –dijo prácticamente en susurro la joven rubia – yo .. me tengo que ir –termino por decir para luego retirarse. Se sentía completamente decepciona, su propia prima había logrado que le por años varias personas avían tratado de hacer

* * *

– ¿Así que regreso? –pregunto curiosa Momoko mientras kaoru se limitaba a responder, afirmando con la cabeza – entonces .. esto se volvió mas complicado para ti ¿verdad? –continuo preguntando recibiendo la misma respuesta que antes. Sin embargo ambas fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del teléfono haciendo que Momoko contestara – ¿hola? Señora Matsubara .. claro –dijo mientras colgaba – dijo que hay una emergencia

– eh .. –

* * *

– mama, papa, shou ¿DONDE ESTÁN? –pregunto kaoru al entras a su casa y no encontrar a nadie esperándola

– Kaoru ya regresaste, mira todo lo que nos enviaron –hablo la madre contenta mientras señalaba todas las cosas que se encontraban en la pequeña habitación

– quien .. ¿Quién mando esto? –pregunto confundida ella

– Mi cuñado fue quien lo envió –respondió su pequeño hermano

– Eh! ¿Que cuñado? –volvió a preguntar aun mas confundida que antes

– Butch Ichiro nos mando una sala, un comedor, un televisor y hasta una nevera –respondió feliz el pequeño

– No debieron haber aceptado nada de esto –reprocho molesta kaoru

– Yo no quería aceptar nada –hablo el padre – Pero claro esta que no me iba a interponer en el trabajo de los señores, ellos hacen sus entregas –se defendió

– Además, que quieres decir con que no lo aceptáramos. Esto no lo pensó solo en nosotros, seria una vergüenza para Butch Ichiro si vivimos en una estancia desfavorable –hablo la madre

– No es eso, piensa ¿Acaso tenemos suficiente espacio para meter todo?¿ Acaso quieres vivir en una casa que parezca bodega? –pregunto molesta kaoru

– hija .. esta bien, tienes razón. Devolveremos todo esto –hablo el padre mientras sonreía a su pequeña hija – dile al joven Butch Ichiro que lo único que aceptaras será su corazón –

– ¡PAPA! Tampoco aceptare eso –interrumpió rápidamente Kaoru

– hermana ¿Nos quedaremos con el televisor verdad? –pregunto el pequeño

– shou .. ESTAS DEMENTE –

* * *

– Tenemos que hablar –

– No te esperaba, dime que lo que necesitas ahora –hablo butch sin prestarle mucha atención pues se encontraba jugando

– ¡¿Estas sordo o que?! ¡Dije que tenemos que hablar! –grito molesta kaoru al ver que no le prestaba atención

– muévete .. no me dejas ver –se quejo butch mientras la empujaba hacia otro lado – que .. ¡¿QUE PASO?! –pregunto molesto y confundido al ver que el televiso se apago – Estaba apunto de romper mi record y tu lo arruinaste, que te pasa ¡eh! –hablo al ver a kaoru con el enchufe en la mano

– Yo también podría preguntarte lo mismo. ¿¡Porque creías que necesitaba una remodelación en mi casa!? –

– Ah, era eso –sonrió el – si no hay algo que te allá gustado solo dime he inmediato lo cambio –

– oye .. en mi casa contamos con cama, una nevera, lavadora y un televisor –

– Es algo bueno tener algo nuevo –

– ¿Quien te piensas que eres?!¿Yo que soy de ti?! –continuo preguntando molesta

– Que mas, desde ayer eres mi novia y yo tu novio –respondió el

– ¿Siempre haces esto cuando tienes novia? –pregunto kaoru apunto de estallar – ¿le compras autos? Que más me compraras ahora ¿una casa? ¡Quien rayos estas pensando que soy! ¡No puedes comprarme con esas porquerías! Ya te lo he ducho, no compres a los amigos con dinero sino con el corazón –reprocho molesta – No se que tipo de novias tuviste anteriormente, pero lo que haces no esta nada bien –

– Ninguna –susurro butch mientras se sonrojaba

– ¿eh? –

– Nunca había tenido novia, hay problema –

– Bueno .. –callo kaoru – por esta ves no le tomare importancia ¡Pero ten cuidado la próxima ves! –grito

– Que de gritos, solo trataba de hacer algo bueno por ti y tu familia –se defendió el

– pues no lo hagas –

* * *

– Veo que ya no gritas como antes, tus hábitos si que han cambiado –hablo brick mientras se acercaba hacia ella – tu .. ¿en verdad eres la novia de Butch?

– Pues .. –

– Supongo que es cierto. Creo que llegue tarde –sonrió el mientras miraba hacia otro lado

– ¿Eh? –dijo confundida kaoru

– Iba a pedirte que salieras conmigo –explico el

– Que .. –

– Solo es broma –rió mientras la despeinaba un poco – sigues siendo la misma .. Te extrañe kaoru, hablo enserio –

* * *

– ven –hablo butch mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y la jalaba por toda la tienda – vacía esto –indico a su mayordomo

– Señor debió a verme avisado antes –dijo el mayordomo

– Si necesito avisar antes, de que me sirve ser el dueño entonces –hablo molesto butch

– En tres horas tendré esto vació, a las 6 de la tarde –indico el mayordomo

– ¿Me aras esperar 3 horas? –

– Veré que puedo hacer –

– Na, olvídalo, yo me encargare –indico el mientras caminaba hacia una mujer – donde esta eso –

– ¿Eso? Emmm a eso se refiere con .. –pregunto confundida la mujer

– Despídela de inmediato –indico Butch mientras continuaba con su camino – Ahí estas –dijo mientras miraba el botón de incendio y sonreía – Ahora –dijo mientras lo presionaba haciendo así que la gente saliera asustada. Así ambos comenzaron a dirigirse a todas las tiendas que se encontraban ahí mientras Butch escogía unas prendas

– No voy a usar eso –hablo kaoru al ver el traje de baño de dos piezas

– Que si –hablo el mientras la ignoraba y lo colocaba en una bolsa

* * *

– Segura que no te iras a ninguna parte ¿verdad? –

– ¡Hay! Ya te dije que no ¿Pero en que estas pensando? –respondió molesta momoko – bienveni .. Brick –susurro al verlo entrar

– Hola momoko –saludo alegre el pelirrojo

– Hola –saludo algo confundida – ¿sucede algo? –pregunto

– si –sonrió mientras tomaba su mano – vámonos –

– ¿Eh? –

* * *

– ¡Joven no puede entras! –grito una señorita tratando inútilmente que no pasara

– ¿Que esta pasando? –se pregunto a si misma miyako mientras se colocaba de pie – ¿Eh? –

– Rápido es una emergencia –hablo boomer mientras tomaba su mano

– ¿Eh? Que pasa .. ¡¿Paso algo con kaoru?! –pregunto asustada

– Si no te das prisa es posible que no la veas –

– Debemos avisarle a sus padres –

– Ya les avise, vámonos –

* * *

– KAORU –gritaron miyako y momoko al ver a kaoru

– ¿Qué esta pasando? –pregunto Kaoru confundida

– Nos vamos de viaje –respondió Butch sonriendo

– No .. Imposible ni siquiera les he pedido permiso a mis padres –hablo alterada kaoru

– lo tienes –

– ¿Que dijiste? –pregunto confundida

– Conseguí que te dieran permiso y para que no pensaran que te irías solo conmigo traje a tus amigas –explico el

– eso .. no es cierto –

– vámonos ya –hablo butch por ultimo mientras sonreía

* * *

– Les habla su capitán indicando que ya estamos aterrizando, les decíamos una buena estancia. Gracias por volar con nosotros –

– Chicos, ya llegamos –hablo boomer mientras se estiraba

– AAAAH –gritaron momoko y kaoru al ver la isla

* * *

– De .. ¿De donde salió todo eso? –pregunto Kaoru confundida al ver la mesa con deliciosos platillos en medio de la playa. Ante aquella expresión butch simplemente rió – No me digas que eres como ese genio –

– ¿Genio?¡¿Quien demonios es ese idiota?! –pregunto molesto butch – ¿Acaso tiene mas dinero que yo? –

– No, hablo del genio de Aladino que cumple todos tus deseos –explico kaoru mientras reía por lo anterior

– Ah, jaja –rio butch – Te refieres a ese tipo ¿Dime el lo puede hacer todo? –

– No, hay varias cosas que el no puede hacer. No puede matar a la gente, tampoco puede revivirla y mucho menos .. –callo kaoru – mucho menos hacer que la gente se enamore –explico lo ultimo en susurro

– Pues .. Si no puede hacer todo eso entonces no es tan poderoso –ante aquel comentario kaoru agacho la cabeza – Kaoru .. ¿Ise algo malo? Yo solo .. –

– No butch, te lo agradezco –interrumpió rápidamente ella

– estas apunto de .. llorar –

– Es que .. Este lugar es tan bello, estoy segura que a mi familia le encantaría estar aquí –

– Bueno al grano –dijo butch mientras se comenzaba a desvestir

– Hey .. que .. ¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO MALDITO PERVERTIDO! –grito Kaoru mientras se sonrojaba a mares y se cubría

– Jajaja –rió buth mientras se acomodaba el cabello – Te engañe –

– Que .. tu .. idiota –dijo Kaoru mientras se ponía de pie y se iba

– Ven aquí tonta –dijo Butch mientras la tomaba de la mano

– Quieres morir –dijo molesta mientras lo miraba – Butch .. per..permanece quieto no te vallas a mover –dijo Kaoru preocupada

– ¿Qué? –dijo el confundido

– Que no te muevas –volvió a repetir ella

– Que, ¿ahora que pasa? –pregunto butch mientras arqueaba una ceja

– Hay .. una serpiente en tus pies –explico Kaoru mientras señalaba los pies de el

– Una serpiente .. –dijo desconcentrado el

– En tus pies .. tus pies –trato de explicar Kaoru

– AH ODIO LAS SERPIENTES QUE SE QUITE QUE SE QUITE QUE SE QUITE –grito Butch asustado mientras corría

– Jajaja muy bien Butch sigue corriendo –se burlo kaoru mientras veía como Butch se detenía

* * *

– Por lo que veo tu emoción no es como las de las demás –hablo boomer mientras se colocaba al costado de Miyako – has estado aquí antes ¿verdad? –pregunto mientras sonreía. Ella simplemente se dedico a afirmar con la cabeza y continuar dibujando – ¿Escribes algo? –pregunto curioso al verla

– Pues me sacaste en pleno trabajo –explico ella sin importancia mientras seguía con lo suyo. Boomer se quedo mirándola seriamente, ninguna chica lo había ignorado en su vida, sin embargo ella lo hacia con tanta naturalidad

– Miyako –dijo un joven mientras se acercaba feliz hacia ellos

– ¿Eh? Hola Rave –saludo ella dejando su lápiz y libreta a un costado, acto que no paso desapercibido por boomer

– No pensé jamás que te encontraría aquí –hablo el joven castaño – vamos –dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y dejaba al pobre boomer con la mirada fría

* * *

WUUUUUU ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO uwu  
si pueden, solo si pueden ¿REVIEWS?( orejas de coneja )


End file.
